Dreams to Reality
by doctorwhoizcool
Summary: You (female) are stunned one night when the TARDIS crash lands in your grandparents garden. It later becomes apparent that characters from lots of your favourite shows are appearing in your parallel universe, and it has something to do with you. This story follows the events of y/n meeting the characters she never believed could exist within her dull universe. M for Sexual content.
1. The First to Turn Up

**Hello Doctorwhoizcool here. I know, I know, it's been a while. This is the start of a new Fanfiction.**

 **Key things that you need to know throughout.**

 **Y/N - your name,**

 **Y/L/N - your last name,**

 **Y/H/C - your hair colour,**

 **Y/E/C - your eye colour.**

 ** _Bold italics_ \- flashbacks**

 **Bold - Things happening in different places to the OC. Not first person**

 _Italics_ ** _-_ Telepathic/thoughts.**

 **anything else I've missed?**

I sat in front of the TV watching my usual Saturday night viewings. There wasn't much on tonight. Just the last ever episode of Atlantis which I was sad about, as it was in my list of favourite shows. My ultimate favourite being doctor who, with supernatural a close second and Sherlock following after. I sighed to myself as the episode drew to a close, the cliff-hanger that had been left as if it was going to continue annoyed me. I just couldn't see why the BBC would axe such a good show. I grabbed the TV buttons and flicked through the guide, finding that BBC 3 were showing repeats of Sherlock, again. Finding nothing else on I decided to put it on anyway. The Reichenbach fall. No matter how many times I watched this episode I still couldn't work out how Sherlock had managed to survive, seeing as it was never actually explained. I hadn't even gotten ten minutes into the episode when I heard a strange yet familiar noise. A wheezing groaning noise that I knew only too well, as the TARDIS from Doctor Who.

I checked my phone, thinking that it had just been a text coming through, before I realised that I'd changed my text tone a while back, to that of the Tenth Doctor's voice, saying "Aha a text, you might want to read that, it might be important." The sound was gradually getting louder. I got up from my place on the sofa, moving over to the window by the TV. Drawing the curtain back I saw nothing yet the sound continued, getting even louder. I heard the wind pick up and a few branches hit the windows of the conservatory at the opposite end of the room. The curtains were drawn that end of the room and there was no light in the conservatory so I headed into the kitchen, which had a window which looked out onto the garden.

That's when I saw it… A large wooden, blue box parked on the lawn. I gasped, firstly pinching myself thinking it was all a dream, but it wasn't. I didn't know what else to do other than grabbing my dressing gown which had been sat beside me on the sofa and wrap it around my pyjama covered body, before rushing to the back door and unlocking it.

I slowly strolled out the door into the cool chilly night. The box was in touching distance within a few seconds. My heart was pounding both with excitement and nervousness as I reached out for the door handle. Before I could touch it however the door opened and the face of a floppy-haired man popped his head around the door. My heart skipped a beat after realising that it was the eleventh Doctor, bow tie, tweed jacket and all. I probably would have fainted if my body had allowed me too, but instead, I just stared at this impossible man in front of me. A man I'd come to love. "Oh hello there," he spoke, causing my stomach to flutter. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't be real. "Of course I'm real" he spoke again, answering my mumblings. "Doctor" I finally plucked up the courage to say, my voice slightly higher than I'd anticipated. "Yeah, that's me. How do you know me? Have we met before?" I stumbled backwards nearly falling onto my backside if it hadn't been for his hands grabbing onto my wrists and holding me up. "Steady there, don't want you falling over now do we." I shook my head, my whole body ignoring my brain. "How can you be here? This isn't possible." I stuttered, finally getting to what I had been thinking. "Well it's not as impossible as it seems, trust me." He tried explaining in simple terms about the TARDIS, but I just held a finger to his mouth, catching him by surprise. "It's much more complicated than that and I'm not sure you'd believe me. And I know more about you than you'd think Time Lord". His eyes widened a little, his mouth opening and closing a few times like a fish gasping for air. I giggled, which made him smile a little, something I thought was a bit odd, considering the situation. I looked behind him at the open door to the TARDIS. The light looked dim and I frowned. "What's wrong with her?" I questioned quietly. He noticed my concern for the box. "The energy has drained" he frowned, looking sad "I'm not sure what to do" I looked at him sadly. "It'll be alright. Come inside and we can work something out. I'll make you some tea." I told him. He looked at me a little surprised "You're inviting me in?" I nodded holding out a hand to him. He took it making me blush. I was thankful it was dark out and that he couldn't really see my face. I pulled him behind me through the backdoor and into the kitchen.

The Doctor stood near the door looking into the room as I filled the red kettle. "Nice place," he stated looking around. The room was quite large as it had been extended a while back. The cupboards and flooring were a little dated but it was only to be expected. "It's my grandparent's place," I mentioned switching the kettle on. "I'm living with them while I'm studying at university, which is good because then I don't have to worry about money and buying food too much. It's nice because then I get to look after them." I smiled to myself. He moved to stand beside me at the kettle. "Ah, I see. Where are they then, if you don't mind me asking, sorry what was your name?" "(Y/N)"I replied "and they're out. They normally do on a Saturday night so." He slowly nodded. The kettle had boiled so I poured him a cup of tea and decided to make myself a hot chocolate at the same time. I wasn't really a big fan of tea or coffee for that matter. "Help yourself to sugar and milk" I spoke, pulling the pot of sugar from the cupboard. "Thanks" he grabbed the spoon I'd used to take the tea bag out and grabbed a spoonful of sugar and mixed it in. He kept watching me as I mixed the chocolate powder and milk together before putting in the boiling water and mixing it again. "The living room's just through the door of you want to sit down. I'll be in in a sec." I told the Timelord who nodded and strolled in. That's when I realised that I'd left a sketchbook of mine open on a Doctor Who related drawing I was working on. I quickly finished making my drink, grabbed the biscuit barrel and raced into the room.

Sherlock was still playing on the screen and I noticed the Doctor looking at it a little puzzled. "It's called Sherlock," I stated putting down my drink and the biscuit barrel down on a small coffee table, before scooting my sketchbook into its pouch, hoping he hadn't seen the drawing. "Right…" He dragged out, before shaking himself out of his almost trance-like state and turning to me. "So then (Y/N), how do you know about me?" The Time Lord asked, getting to the point. I sighed, "it's complicated and I'm not sure you'd believe me anyway." It was at that moment a text came through on my phone. He looked at me as I picked it up to see who it was, before putting it back down. "Surely it can't be that complicated." He spoke. I rubbed my eyes before grabbing a biscuit from the barrel, a jammy dodger. His facial expression changed. "TARDIS self-destruct button, that's what you once said right when fighting the Daleks," I stated taking a bite, making his face turn to utter confusion. "But how did you know about that? It's not like you were there." I shook my head and picked up my iPad which had been on the floor by my feet. Doing a quick search I pulled up the trailer for Doctor Who back when it first rebooted in 2005, not wanting to show him anything which may turn out to be a spoiler. I moved and sat down beside him, holding the iPad out for him to see. "Here, this might make things a little clearer." I watched his expression morph between many different emotions as I mouthed the words along with Christopher Eccleston's voice. It ended and the series 2 trailer began playing, which I was about to turn off when he stopped me. "This isn't possible" he murmured. I nodded "I did warn you. Somehow you've crossed from your dimension to mine…" I started. "Where my life is a TV show," he added handing the iPad back to me. "Yeah," I nodded turning the video off and locking the screen. "Well you took that better than I had expected," he chuckled glancing downwards. "So what now?" I asked him. I was secretly hoping that he'd stay, but I wasn't sure how my grandparents would react to that. "Well, there's not much that I can do and it's going to take me a while to get the TARDIS fixed. Sorry for taking up the garden. If I could move her then I would but it's not possible at the moment." I waved him off, knowing full well that it wasn't his fault. "How long do you think it will take to fix her?" I questioned. He shrugged letting out a sharp sigh. "I don't know, a week maybe two." He looked so down, sat there rubbing his face. I placed my hand lightly on his knee. "Hey, it'll be alright I'm sure. If it makes things easier, you could stay here. There's a spare bedroom upstairs if you need it." He smiled at me, taking the hand I had set on his knee. "What about your grandparents? it's their house." I nodded. "True, but I don't think they'd mind too much. They're going away on holiday on Thursday anyway and won't be back for a couple of weeks. But I'll ask anyway when they get back in an hour or so." I said glancing at the clock. "And in the meantime?" The Doctor asked. "We could watch a film or watch the rest of this." I pointed at the TV screen, which was still playing Sherlock. It had been on for about half an hour by now and I wasn't too bothered about it now, having the Doctor being there was a distraction in itself. I could see that he was getting interested in the TV so decided to just leave it on Sherlock. I snuggled into the sofa, pulling my knees to my chest, watching his expressions change as he watched.

Several hours passed and I only realised the time when I heard the front door open and my grandparents come in. I jumped up, gesturing for the Doctor to stay where he was as I went to meet them. "Hello love," my Nan said taking her coat off and placing it on the back of a chair in the kitchen, "You not in bed yet." I stood resting my hands on the chair. Shaking my head I replied "No, though I'm going to in a minute. I just wanted to ask you something which is going to sound weird." I moved over to the window, my granddad watching as I looked out quickly before spinning around. Only then did they both see the dim lights of the police box. "What the…" My granddad started. "I said it would be weird. Anyway, I just wanted to ask can he stay?" The time lord must have been listening because before my Nan could ask who, he walked in. "Hello, you must be (Y/N)'s grandparents. I'm the Doctor." He shook granddad's hand and then proceeded to French kiss my Nan. I chuckled a little at their facial expressions. "How can he be here?" Granddad questioned. I shook my head and yawned, letting the Doctor explain. "Well the TARDIS had a major power drain and I somehow crashed here, in this universe, which according to (Y/N), my life is a TV show." I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much that." I let what we had said sink in before asking again about him staying. "If it's too much to ask I can stay in the TARDIS." He added, to which I shook my head at. "The powers drained, I saw how dark it was in there you'd need a torch or something to find your way about." Nan nodded and looked at granddad. It was almost like they had a silent conversation because they both agreed that he could stay. "Just don't forget that your granddad and I are going away on Thursday, so I want no house party's." I chuckled, I'd doubt that would happen, seeing as I wasn't that type of person.

"Nan you know I wouldn't," I replied. She nodded knowing I wouldn't, though by my thoughts she was probably saying it to him more than me. He held his hands up realising she had been indeed talking about him. "I wouldn't dare." I chuckled before yawning. "Anyway, I'm off to bed," I mentioned, heading to pick up my drawing stuff from the sofa. "Okay love," I heard my nan faintly reply from the kitchen. The Doctor, feeling a little lost followed. I wasn't aware he was until he nearly frightened the life out of me when I turned around. "Sorry," he apologized, realising what he'd done. I cleared my throat. "I'll show you to your room. Don't destroy it though. I don't want to have to fix the mess like you'd done in Craig's place." He looked down a little sheepishly. "Ah, you know about me staying at Craig's then." I nodded and headed up the staircase towards the bedrooms. I knew he was following by the creak of the floorboards. I explained to him what I knew as I showed him to his room. There were four rooms on the top floor, three bedrooms and a family bathroom. The bedroom dead opposite the staircase was my grandparents and the one on the left, between theirs and the bathroom, was mine. To the other side of my grandparent's bedroom was another. A guest room. It was here that I led the Doctor.

I looked around the room which we had entered. In the corner stood a dressmakers mannequin with a half finished project pinned to it. I sighed, realising that with the Doctor around I'd probably never get it finished. He looked at it intrigued before moving over to the window and peering through the closed curtains quickly. Turning he smiled and all but threw himself onto the bed, his arms behind his head. "This will do nicely." He stated making me chuckle at the familiar phrase. I smiled, "Anyway if you need anything just ask. There are towels in the cupboard. I'm off to bed now so I'll see you in the morning." I yawned and trundled off to my room, the Time Lord calling goodnight behind me. I took one last glance at him, hardly believing that any of this was real.

I quickly brushed my teeth and messaged my parents about what had been happening. My mum wasn't really sure whether to believe me or not, but she'd defiantly believe me when she sees him in just over a weeks time if he sticks around that long. Oh, I really hoped he would. I sighed and said goodnight, before jumping into bed. I switched off my bedside lamp and snuggled into my comfy bed, grabbing my old scruffy teddy bear, which I was not ashamed to have because of the memories which surrounded him.

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the windows. The room was bathed in light, though not sunlight. It was day outside, about half eight in the morning. Not my normal wake up time on a weekend. On weekends I was fairly lazy in that I often didn't wake till gone half past nine. But this morning felt different. I sat up and glanced in the mirror at my wild bed hair. Sighing I ran my fingers through, getting out a few knots and making it lay flatter. I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes before heading downstairs.

I stepped into the kitchen to see the Doctor sat at the dining table, a cup of tea in hand and an empty bowl in front of him. "Morning," he called smiling, taking a sip of his tea. I replied with a "morning", before pulling a box of cereal from a cupboard, as well as a bowl and a spoon from the cutlery draw. The milk was already on the table from the Doctor's breakfast. "I see you found everything," I said to him, sitting down in front of him. I poured cereal and then milk into my bowl as he replied. "Yeah, your Nan showed me where everything was."

"Good, good,half full" I said with a mouthful of cereal. He smiled. Finishing off my mouthful I asked "So, have you been able to assess the TARDIS' damage?" He looked down half full mug of tea. "Yeah." He paused a little longer than I was expecting. "It's not great. I mean I'm not saying that it's not fixable, it's just going to take longer than I thought." I nodded taking another mouthful of cereal. He finished off his tea in one long gulp. "Actually I should probably get started, 'scuse me." The Doctor stood and placed his bowl and mug into the sink. I saw him give a sad look at the box in the garden, standing in the rain, before giving me a fake smile, telling me that things must have been worse than he was letting on. He headed for the back door and stepped out, a familiar umbrella, with a question mark shaped handle in his hand. I watched as he unlocked the doors and disappeared inside. Sighing I finished off my breakfast before getting up and washing the two bowls and the empty mug.

I entered the living room, my grandparents sat in their normal positions, Granddad in his armchair and Nan on the sofa, knitting needles in hand. "Alright love." Nan called, looking over the rim of her glasses, smiling up at me. "You're up early", Granddad said, looking briefly away from the TV, showing one of the boring shows which he'd probably seen many times over. "Yeah, I've got a lot of work to get done. I've got to make sure that everything's ready for the presentation on Wednesday and that my sketchbook and garment is ready for Friday's hand in." I explained. Nan nodded, concentrating on her knitting. "Okay love. I'll bring you up a drink later," she said, knowing that I'd be working in my room. With the Doctor about I really didn't want to get distracted. "Oh and we might go out later, dad and I, if the rain eases up." She added. I nodded in understanding, realising that she was on about the walk they normally did on a Sunday. I nodded and headed out of the room, about to head upstairs when my familiar black cat trundled down the stairs.

"Hello Missy." I coed giving her a fuss. "You hungry?" She brushed around my legs nearly tripping me over as I headed back into the kitchen. I pulled a clean cat bowl from under the sink and placed it on the kitchen counter. Missy jumped up onto the counter and sat looking at the empty bowl as I grabbed a box of dried cat food from the top cupboard. I filled the bowl and placed it on the tiled floor, Missy jumping down. I looked up and out of the window, to see the Doctor looking at me, a long line of cables hanging from the box. He smiled and I returned it. The rain had stopped and he was dragging bits out onto a sheet he'd placed on the grass. Where it had come from I didn't know. I put the box away before heading back to where I'd been originally heading.

I tidied my bed covers whilst my laptop booted up. Clearing a few things from my desk I made room for my sketchbook work , which I placed beside my laptop. This table was long, but was merely a pasting table which was luckily strong enough to hold a sewing machine, laptop and a spare computer screen, which I often hooked up to my laptop, allowing me to be able to watch films at the same time as working. The table was situated at the far side of the room, the window beside it. I could see the Doctor from my seat at the desk. The bed in my room was a single, which was hard to get used to after sleeping in my double bed at home, but after being at uni for months, you get used to it. It was set between the desk and the door, against the adjoining wall to my grandparents bedroom. Next to the door was a built-in wardrobe with mirrored doors. This took up the whole of the wall. Around the room were various storage boxes and a tower of plastic draws, all storing various bits of equipment, mainly fabrics. With my laptop logged on, I sat down and began working on my PowerPoint presentation, which wasn't far from being finished, it just needed some fine tuning and practising.

I'd been working for a few hours when my nan entered the room, a hot chocolate and a few biscuits in hand. "Thanks Nan," I said, rubbing my eyes, which I had been straining from staring at the screen too much. "You watch you don't strain your eyes too much. Do some of your other work instead for a while." I nodded and took a bite from a biscuit after dipping it into my hot chocolate. "I'm nearly done with the computer anyway. Just got to print this off for my sketchbook and then I can focus on that." She nodded and headed back to the door. "Well grandad and I are going out in a bit so. If you get hungry you know where everything is. Don't work too hard yeah, take a break and get some fresh air." I nodded taking another bite from my biscuit. "See you later." She left and I turned back to the laptop screen, pressing print. Once printed I cut and stuck the wording where required on the pages, before getting to work with adding the designs I had drawn for this project.

My grandparents had been gone for half an hour when I decided that I wanted some food. Trundling down the stairs, nearly tripping over the cat who had decided to curl up on one of the steps. I stepped through into the kitchen and moved over to the bread bin. Quickly gathering together sandwich things I made myself some lunch. I glanced out the window to see the Doctor sat cross legged on the sheet on the grass, fiddling with some various items. I flicked the switch on the kettle and decided to make another sandwich to take out for him. Well my nan did say to take a break.

I took the Time Lord a cup of tea and his sandwich, taking mine along too on a tray, so as to accompany him. "Hey" I called to him, the man jumping a little, startled. "Oh hi. Didn't see you there." I chuckled. "I brought you a sandwich and some tea." I told him placing the tray down and handing them over. He smiled and said "Ooh thanks," and patted the empty space beside him. I plonked down, being careful not to drop my own sandwich. "It's ham and cheese. That alright?" I questioned, before taking a bite. "Yeah, that's perfect," he answered with his mouth full. I laughed, almost snorting. I noticed his smile grow a little as he swallowed and took a sip of his tea. "So, how's it going," I quickly asked, seeing the mass of wires and metal strewn about on the sheet. He shrugged a little. "It's slow and it's going to take some time, but I'll get there in the end. Anyway, how's your work going." He caught me off guard when he asked this. How did he know? Unless my nan has told him which was a possibility. "Yeah not too bad. It takes time. It's also pretty boring though, especially paperwork. For me I like being creative, you know? Drawing, painting, sewing. Not all the writing and the presentations. That does my head in." I sighed, then apologised for ranting on. "Hey it's fine. We've all done it." He answered, which surprised me. "Really?" I couldn't help but asking. "Yeah, I mean, I wasn't really an arty person, well in some terms I suppose, but not in the same ways as you. I hated all that other writing stuff. I liked the practical side. The science experiments, the woodwork and carving. The electronics, you know that sort of thing. Ah those were the days." He looked distant as if remembering. His smile sad. I couldn't help but rest a hand on his arm in sympathy. He shot out of his trance and looked down at my hand. Bringing up his other hand he placed it on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. I looked at him and him me, our eyes locking briefly before, I let go of his arm, his hand almost reluctantly leaving mine. I cleared my throat and downed some of my sandwich, before my iPhone started buzzing, signalling an incoming call. "I should probably get this" I stated getting up, and taking my sandwich and the empty tray with me, headed back inside.

I took a glance at him sat there as I stood in the kitchen, talking to my friend Sophie, who was asking about the work we had to do. I couldn't help but watch him as I answered sophie's questions. It was then that they asked if I was alright. "You seem a little distracted" Sophie mentioned. " I'm fine really. I'm just concentrating on this work." I lied. She waved it off, and said about getting back to work which I agreed on, knowing I still had some sketchbook work to do before I could finally get on to the more fun and interesting part, the sewing, that was if I could ever decide on my final design. _Perhaps I could ask the Doctor_ I mentally said to myself, before heading off back to my room, to draw up some designs.

I scribbled down a few designs to add with the others I'd previously done. It was so hard to choose. With aspects from different ones catching my attention. I drew out further, taking the aspects I liked and combining them together in more designs, until I had 3 I really liked. They were all designs for corsets, which was the main theme of the project we'd been given. The specific theme for my corset though was flights of fancy. It was kind of hard to get into at first, but that was always the way with a new project. I looked at the three designs in front of me and face planted the desk. God it was such hard work. A knock on my bedroom door alerted me. "Come in" I called, my head still resting on the desk. "You alright?" I heard the Doctor ask, causing me to shoot upright. "Yeah. It's just so hard to choose a design to make." I explained. He came in and walked round to where I was sat, glancing at the various bits of paper strewn about, and at the bits of Doctor Who memorabilia about. He perched on the bed beside where I was sat. "Do you want me to help you choose?" He asked. I nodded. "That would be a tremendous help, thanks." He picked up the three designs which lay in front of me, and glanced at them. He sat there for quite a while in silence looking between them, before finally deciding. "I like that one," he stated pointing at the space butterfly type design. "I quite liked that one too. Though I liked all of them, but more so that one," I added. He smiled. And went to stand and leave but ended up getting a little distracted by a picture sat on top of my TV. It was a picture of me dressed in a fez and the 4th Doctor's long scarf, standing in the TARDIS. "That's my TARDIS," he said, picking it up. I nodded. "Yeah, it was actually a green screen image. I wasn't actually in the TARDIS, just stood against a green backdrop and then the image added afterwards. It's pretty clever, though not as awesome as the real thing I suppose." I remember that day well as I spoke to him. It was taken on a trip to the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff a few years ago, before, well before he regenerated. God I missed his incarnation, even though his new incarnation wasn't so bad. He was a good actor, but they all have that special little place in your heart. "Anyway, was there something you wanted?" I asked, wondering why he'd come upstairs. "Nope, not particularly. Just wondering what you were doing and giving myself a break. It's hard work." I nodded, knowing the feeling. "It'll get done." He stated. "Of course it will. There's no need to rush. I like having you around." I admitted out loud, before realising I'd said it. I'm sure he blushed a little, but I couldn't quite understand why. _Did he have a crush on me? Surely not._ He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'd best let you get on. Is there anything I can get you? Hot chocolate?" I giggled at his flustered actions. "No thanks I'm fine." He headed for the door. "Good, good. Okay. I'll leave you to it. Okay bye." I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as he left. He was an odd man. Moffat had certainly written his character well, as he was exactly like in the show. I sighed and turned back to my work. _Time to get started,_ I told myself, grabbing some of the basic paper pattern pieces we'd been given, to adapt to our chosen corset specifications.

After what felt like an age, adapting and pinning my pattern pieces to the fabric, I'd barely even noticed the time, or the fact that my grandparents had come home from their outing. I only realised what time is was when they called me down for dinner. It was 6:00pm. Dinner was laid out on the table. "Your mum never phoned" nan mentioned, placing a jug of gravy in the centre of the table. The Doctor was already seated, his tweed jacket slung over the back of his chair. He almost seemed naked without it on, it being part of his signature image. I sat down to his right, nan sitting opposite and grandad slowly trotting in, plopped between us. "No, she was out today. She's been messaging me though." I replied, poring some gravy onto my plate. A roast dinner was what we were having, with a good pile of chicken on the plate along with big trees of broccoli and some potatoes. Just what I loved. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying it, tucking into his meal and listening to our conversations, adding in bits when he felt like it. "So, you live with your mum when you're not at university? He asked. I nodded, swallowing a mouthful. "Yeah and my dad and brother, and usually Missy, but she's mine so, she got to come here with me." He nodded slowly. It was only then that he didn't realise who Missy was. "She's my cat, who's more than likely sleeping somewhere. Either that or she's outside. Don't get to see her that often, especially at night. She prefers to go out then so." He nodded again, remembering seeing her earlier I guessed. "I'd watch out with her though. She has a habit of getting into places and being really mischievous, hence her name. I remember when I first saw her. She was trying to steal food from the Food bag. Such a character." He chuckled. "Yeah. She was on my bed earlier." He stated. I shook my head. "Sorry. She has a habit of opening doors. It's why we tend to keep them shut, well apart from mine." He waved it off. "It's fine. Actually she's quite interesting." Grandad looked at him confused, till I realised. "Has she been talking to you?" I questioned, a slight smirk on my face. "You know me so well. Yes I've been taking to her. She seems to like you very much." I smiled. "That's nice to hear. I was worried because she didn't really like me at first." He slowly nodded, swallowing a mouthful. "Yes, she mentioned that and apologised. She was worried that you'd be like her last owner, who wasn't very nice to her. But after a while she knew that you'd never do such a thing. Any of you." Nan smiled. "Well that's good then."I nodded slightly and couldn't help but asking "So where 'bouts are you in your time stream? Where were you before all this." He grinned. "You're very good at this. Most people wouldn't know the lingo of time travel but you." I had to beam at that. "Well, that's what happens when I watch too much Doctor who." My grandad had to agree, he knew how addicted I was, so did my nan but she wasn't too bothered. I think I tended to annoy my grandad in my obsession. "You'll have to show me an episode or two. I'd like to see it." I nodded. "Sure thing, just no spoilers alright." He shook his head, in that moment realising I must have sounded a lot like River. "I was in a bit of a pickle. Got trapped on a planet by these creatures, the Shansheeth. Large bird like creatures. They stole the TARDIS and I had to resort to a plan to get back to earth." I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, I remember that. You used the Artron energy Clyde got blasted with last time you met, and used him as a receiver to get back to earth, where you bumped into Sarah Jane and Jo." He nodded. "I'm impressed. So that was a story line then?" I nodded, "well sorta. There was a spin off called the Sarah Jane Adventures which was really good. I used to watch it a lot, but unfortunately the actress who played her died a few years back." My smile fell as did his. "Oh", was all he said, before finishing up his dinner. _Well that killed the mood._

Once we'd finished with our dinner my nan ushered me off to do my work, even though I'd volunteered to help out with the washing up. Instead the Doctor jumped in there and started helping out with the drying up. My nan was always too focused on me getting on with my work, even though I'd been at it all day. It was important to me after all, even when it was stressful. I sighed and trundled off upstairs, casting one last glance to the Doctor, who smiled, knowing I could do it.

I flopped on my bed momentarily, staring up at the ceiling. This work was getting on my nerves, but I just felt so distracted, especially with the Doctor around. I groaned, rolling onto my side and glancing at the clock on the wall. The room was quite, except from the constant ticking of the clock echoing loudly around me. If I had a gun I'd do a Sherlock and shoot at it, like he did to the smiley face he'd graffitied onto the wall in his Baker Street flat. I didn't even know why I bothered with it. I always took it off the wall at night because the ticking kept me awake. Standing up, I grabbed it off the wall and took the battery out, before throwing it under my desk. It was at that moment I realised that the Doctor was stood in my bedroom doorway. "Annoying huh?" He asked to which I nodded. "How loudly can a clock tick I mean seriously. It's so loud." I complained. He shrugged. "At least you didn't bump into any clockwork droids." I smiled. "Well yeah there is that. And snog Madame de pompadour." He blushed a little, before clearing his throat. _Him and the ladies,_ I thought to myself. I shook my head mentally. "So, what brings you up here? I thought you were helping out downstairs". He plonked down on the bed, his feet up. Only then did I realise he didn't have his shoes on. Just a pair of slightly worn out black socks. "Oh you know. Passing time. I know how much you don't want to work, as you've been busy all day. And I've been busy all day, so I was wondering if you'd show me this Doctor Who properly." He grinned. I couldn't help but join in, it was almost contagious. "Sure, I could do with a bit of who time. Where do you want to start?" I questioned. "Classic or modern? From your first or your ninth? Doctor who was rebooted in 2005 starting with your ninth incarnation so that's all the modern era." He thought for a while before deciding to go for an episode in the middle of things. His fourth incarnation. Him and his jelly babies and long scarf. "My favourite classic Doctor." I stated, putting a DVD into my laptop and placing it on his lap. He scooted over enough for me to sit beside him on my bed. It was almost a little too close, but neither of us seemed to mind, which was odd considering he was an awkward person at times. The DVD loaded and the title screen appeared. This was an episode set on Scaro, with Davros and the Daleks. The Timelord was with Sarah Jane and Harry Sullivan, and this was the begging of it all. The beginning of Davros' creation. We quietly sat, as the opening scene played out in front of us, and I wondered What it must have been like for him. To us it wasn't real, but for him he fought and killed these creatures time and time again, yet they always survived. I was almost grateful that they weren't real. But I couldn't help but thinking about if they were, as in right here, in this universe. _How would people react?_ I wondered. I sighed, realising I had been over thinking things. The Doctor looked over at me, " you alright?" He asked to which I nodded. "I was just thinking. I'll stop now." He gave a small smile. "You should relax you know. Can't keep thinking about your work." I couldn't help but shake my head and give him a look. "You can talk Mr. You're the one who's been working on the TARDIS all day and keeps worrying about her. She'll be fine, I know she will." His smile grew. _Guess I said something right then._ He fished in his pockets and before I realised it he'd pulled out a paper bag. "Would you like a jelly baby?" He questioned, a smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles as he said this, and it only seemed to make his smile grow. "So, you've still got a sweet tooth then. Got to love jelly babies." I stated grabbing a red one from the bag. He settled the bag between us and took one for himself. "Never go without jelly babies, that's what I say. Not sure where they keep coming from. Probably the TARDIS keeping my pockets stocked," he chuckled. I laughed along with him, taking another sweet. "Yeah, probably. I always did wonder where they came from. You had them, or should I say have them, on whatever planet you ended up on." He nodded. "Well I did used to buy them back then. Couldn't go without them, but I guess the TARDIS just keeps stocking up on them for whenever I need them."

"And I guess she also stocks up on a lot of fish fingers and custard then too." He couldn't help but shake his head, still smiling. "Oh yes. One of my crazy food inventions." He mentioned. "I don't know what I was thinking back then. It just sort of hit me and well I enjoyed it. Still do."

I nodded, decapitating another jelly baby. "I've never tried it, I mean there are loads of people who have, but if I'm honest, I'm not really a big fan of custard. Well home made is nice but I hate the other stuff." I blurted. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'm not really a big fan of custard either but it just seemed to work. I've got to agree though, the other stuff isn't quite the same as home made. I'll tell you what. One day I'll make some and you can try it. How does that sound?" I nodded vigorously. "Sounds like a plan." He chuckled, before turning his attention back to the screen, placing a jelly baby into his mouth. I rested my head against his shoulder, something I thought the Doctor would object to, but it was almost like he'd been waiting for me to do so. He loosely put an arm around my shoulders and continued to watch the episode which was playing in front of us.

I hadn't realised what time it was till my Nan came upstairs to get ready for bed. We had finished watching the episode we'd been watching a while ago and the Doctor had wanted me to show him some other programs I liked. So I had pulled up Netflix and listed the programs I loved. After looking through them he'd chosen to watch Merlin. We were currently laughing at the fact that Merlin kept getting into trouble when my nan popped her head around the door. "Someone sounds like they're having fun" she stated. "Yeah, the Doctor wanted to see what shows I watched and I couldn't help but watch Merlin." They both nodded. "You do know it's gone 11:00 right?" My face dropped. "Really? Damn. And I've got an early start at uni tomorrow too. We'll have to finish watching this tomorrow. At least we won't loose where we are." I mentioned pausing the episode and shutting down my laptop. The Doctor shuffled off the bed and stood up. "Yes of course. Anyway, I'll leave you to get sleep. Night" he called, before heading off to the spare bedroom, closing the door behind him. I yawned and moved to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After doing so I dived into bed, after moving my laptop out of the way, and cocooned myself in my duvet. I hadn't realised just how tired I actually was until I drifted off to sleep, not before checking to see whether my alarm was set for the morning.


	2. The Doctor meets the Doctor Who society

**A second chapter in one night, ah you are spoilt**

It was 6:30am when my alarm went off. I groaned and rolled over, my eyes still closed as I tried to turn off the alarm. After managing to do so I switched on the bedside lamp, it still being dark at this time of the morning. Dragging myself out of bed I pulled a set of clothes from the wardrobe and threw them on. I brushed my hair to get rid of any knots and put on a bit of makeup. I then proceeded to check that my bag was packed for the day ahead, before trundling downstairs to have some breakfast.

Entering the kitchen I was startled to see the Doctor stood there by the sink, looking out of the window, a glass of water in hand. His shirt crumpled and braces hanging limply from his shoulders. "You're awake early" I stated, causing him to jump a little and almost drop the glass. I yawned and grabbed a cereal bowl from the cupboard. "Yeah," he stated taking a sip of his water. "I wasn't tired. Just kept thinking about the old girl." I nodded knowing he was talking about the TARDIS. After pouring out some cereal and adding milk I sat down at the table, the Timelord coming to join me, after grabbing his own breakfast. "I thought I might take you to uni. You know get some fresh air." He mentioned, causing me to almost choke on my cereal. "What? You mean come with me on the bus? People would recognise you, you know." He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, busses are boring. I was thinking more of on my motorcycle. I hardly think anyone would recognise me with my helmet and goggles on." I shook my head grinning. "Oh you'd be surprised." He chuckled, "well I suppose there's always a perception filter. It would have to be strong though. Don't want people seeing through it. Well, except you." I mouthed 'me' and pointed to myself mockingly. "Yeah. How else are you going to know its me?" I laughed and finished off my breakfast, whilst the Doctor stood to make himself a cup of tea. By this time it was quarter past 7, leaving me half an hour to finish getting ready before going out. I left him to his tea, whilst I went to brush my teeth and sort out my hair, which was likely to get ruined with me clutching on for dear life on the back of his motorbike. It was a strange thought. It felt like I was about to become Clara, when she was riding with the Doctor on the motorbike. To be honest I always wanted to know what it would be like. I was a big fan of Clara from the start, from her attitude to her clothing, hence why I loved to cosplay as her. The Doctor couldn't know, I mean not yet. It was still too early. He was still with the ponds, who I missed dearly. They were amazing together. I sighed whilst brushing my teeth. My thoughts tended to run away with me. Finishing brushing my teeth I moved through to the spare bedroom, where my hairdryer and straighteners were. The bed was practically untouched, meaning that the Doctor hadn't slept, or at least not much. His sonic screwdriver was sat on the bedside table, along with a yoyo and possibly the same bag of jelly babies from the previous night. I couldn't help but pick up his sonic and weigh it in my hands. It was surprising how weighty it was, but it just felt so right, so perfect to hold. It fit almost snugly into the palm of my hand, though with my hands being small it was a little too large. I'd probably be more suited to the sonic which the tenth Doctor owned. I smiled before placing it down and turning my attention back to styling my hair.

Once it had been done, I picked up his sonic again, feeling that it was best that he'd keep it with him, never knowing what situation might come. Clutching it tightly I grabbed my bag and jacket from my room before I headed down, the stairs creaking a little under my weight.

I stepped into the kitchen once more, placing my bag, which had been packed for the day ahead, on a chair and my jacket over the back of it, and the Doctors sonic on the table. The Doctor was no longer stood there, having returned to his TARDIS, the door being slightly ajar. Pulling on a pair of boots, which had been lined up by the side entrance door, and my jacket I was all set. The Doctor must have known this as he walked in, helmet and googles on, another set in his hands. "All set?" He asked, handing them over before picking up his sonic . I couldn't help but laugh to myself. This was going to be interesting. "Yep" I called, placing the goggles on and the helmet, before slinging my bag onto my back. We headed out to the front, where the bike him and Clara had ridden, or in his terms yet to, sat on the drive. He clambered on, and turned to me. "Come on then. It's perfectly safe" I made a face somewhat between a smile and scared frown. I sighed and clambered on, putting my arms around his waist and holding on pretty tightly before we set off. "Do you actually know where you're going?" I asked, realising I hadn't told him where to go. "Oh don't worry, I looked it up before we left. Besides, we'd get there eventually anyway." I couldn't help but chuckle as we began the journey to Uni.

I was quite nervous riding on the back of a motorbike, as I'd never done it before. The Doctor probably gathered this by how tightly I held onto him, I don't think he minded too much though. I actually felt safe with him, my arms wrapped around his waist. We'd eventually made it to Uni, after him taking a few wrong turns, but we still got there around the same time I usually did, which was a relief as I usually met a friend of mine in the mornings. He pulled up right in front of the revolving doors and I stepped off, taking the helmet and goggles off. I was about to hand them to him, when he said "keep them, you'll need them later. I'll pick you up." He smiled. I clutched the helmet under my arm as I headed towards the doors. "Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you later mister." He chuckled and gave a small wave. I couldn't help but beam as I walked in through the doors.

My friend, Sophie, was sat on one of the sofas by the coffee pod in the reception. She looked up and saw me as I approached. "Who was that?" She questioned, as I sat beside her, probably noticing the smile on my face. "A friend," I quickly replied. "Yeah right, you're still smiling, which is unlike you at this time of the morning." I shrugged. "I'm just happy that's all. Is that a crime?" She shook her head smiling. "Well it just seems odd, you've never mentioned a guy before. Omg is he your boyfriend?" I blushed and exclaimed her name. "Soph seriously. I turn up on the back of a motorbike with a bloke driving, who I may have a tiny crush on…" She laughed. "I knew it. You're such a terrible liar."

I shook my head, coving my face with embarrassment. "What's his name?" She questioned. I thought for a second. It wasn't like I could just say 'his names the Doctor and he's an alien from the planet Gallifrey,' could I. "Matt, Matt Smith," I blurted before my brain finished processing. "Haha. No way. Isn't that the name of the actor who you like, from Doctor who?" I nodded, mentally face palming. "Anyway, shouldn't we head upstairs?" I asked, picking up my backpack which I had taken off, to sit down. I quickly put the goggles in before grabbing my lanyard and slinging the bag back on my back. Clutching the helmet under one arm I placed the lanyard around my neck. This was my ID, which helped to get me in and out of the building and some of the rooms, like our sewing workshop. We headed through the barriers and into the lift, heading up to the third floor.

Work panned out as normal for the first few hours. Sewing, chatting, laughing. The usual. That was until the Doctor walked in, well, not that anyone apart from me knew it was him. He was wearing a perception filter, which made him look younger, around my age. He still had certain features like his hair and eyes, but the rest of his face was different. I silently shook my head as he walked through the workshop, smiling as he caught my eye. "Is that him?" I heard Sophie whisper. "Who?" Another of my friends asked. "Yeah, that's him. 'Scuse me." I stood up, careful not to trip over the leg of the sewing machine table, as I had a bit of a habit of doing that, being extremely clumsy and all. I slowly walked towards him, gesturing towards the door leading out of the workshop. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Oh you know, passing time." His voice sounded different too, which was really weird and was frankly giving me a headache. "Your filter is messing with me." I stated, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah sorry, not quite got it right, still it'll do for now." He grinned. "You're not here to kill time are you? There's something going on, isn't there?" He looked worriedly at me. "Yes. But I can't be certain what. Don't worry though. Everything's going to be fine." I slowly nodded, "this has got something to do with how you're here I'm guessing." I added, twisting my mums ring I always wore on my finger. "Possibly. Still I just wanted to make sure you were alright so I should, you know. Let you get on." I nodded and waved him off. "See you later then." I shook my head smiling and headed back into the workshop. Sophie and my other two friends, Amirah and Wendy, giving me looks. "What? He was asking me something. Before you ask, it's nothing important." They shrugged it off and got back to sewing. Myself doing the same, eventually. I kept thinking back to the fact that something might be going on. Something to do with how he's got here, which led me to think how many other people are going to end up here? And from what TV shows? My mind was swimming with thoughts as I worked throughout the rest of the day, finishing up just before 5pm. When a text came through from the Doctor. " _Hey Y/N. Probably wondering how I got your number, well I'll explain later. Have you finished for today, as I'll take you back if you want. Doctor"_ I sighed and remembered that tonight was society night. I was a part of the university's Doctor who and Fandom appreciation society, and tonight was who night. I quickly text him back to explain this, to which he replied "sounds like fun. You don't mind if I join do you?" I face palmed, realising that wasn't exactly a good idea but before I could say that I replied with a " _yeah. Sure_." Damn it, I cursed to myself. This would not end well. We met up and walked together towards the room where our society usually met.

Entering the society room we were met with a fairly large group of other members, many of them new this year, but 6 of them being people I've known from the previous year. The leader Julia, called over to me, saying hello. "Hey Julia. I've bought a friend along, is that alright?" I asked, the Timelord following me as I walked towards the front of the room. "Yeah, that's fine lovely. Nice to meet you…"

"Matt," I burst in, before he had the chance to. Julia introduced herself to him and to some of the other members as I watched his reaction to it all, before we sat down. Mo, a friend of mine, rolled up to us in his wheelchair. He was a great friend and always cheered you up after a long and tiring day. The Doctor and him started chatting and seemed to be getting on well. "So, is he your, you know. Boyfriend?" Julia asked, quiet enough so that the Timelord couldn't hear. "No, no he's just a friend. Besides, it's complicated. And to quote the 10th Doctor, 'very complicated'. I'm not sure you'd believe me anyway." She smiled, shaking her head. "Try me" I pulled my iPhone from my trouser pocket and flicked through my pictures until I came across the image I was looking for. A picture of me and the Doctor I had taken the other night. "Wow, you met Smith." I shook my head. "Not exactly. That's the Doctor." She looked confused. "You've been in my house, you've sat in my living room so you should know that that's me and him in my living room." I accidentally pointed over to the Doctor, who couldn't be recognised as he was wearing his perception filter. Damn it, I thought, now she thinks I'm crazy. "Excuse me a minute." I called, moving over to the Doctor. "She thinks I'm mad." I told him. "Why?" He asked, looking up at me. "Well I may have accidentally mentioned that you're the Doctor, she didn't believe me, not even the photo I have as my background on my phone, of us. I feel so stupid." I sighed. "Do you want me to? You know, show everyone who I am?" I shook my head, "I don't want you to risk that, they're fans who'll probably go ballistic if they saw you." He chuckled, "you didn't, well to an extent." I shrugged, he actually had a point. "True". He stood up and moved towards the front, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket. "Okay, so Julia. You don't believe (Y/N) here." He activated his sonic just as he said, "I am the Doctor, and it's about to get a hell of a lot more complicated." His filter faded, showing him properly, tweed jacket and all. If I could have taken a picture of all the faces in the room I would have. Their jaws had dropped. I leaped over the desk and joined him at the front of the room. "Yeah it's complicated already, don't need to make it worse," I added. He nodded towards me. "Do you want to explain or should I?" He asked. "Yeah, I should probably do it." He nodded again, taking a seat by the computer in the corner of the room. "Okay, so…" I started, proceeding to tell them exactly what had happened, the Timelord adding in details when he felt like it, including some discoveries he'd made during the day, which wasn't a lot, mainly electrical fluctuations. After rambling on for a solid 20 minutes, trying to explain what had happened and taking a few questions I took a deep breath and smiled. "So yeah, that's pretty much it." There was silence as the room tried to take it in. "Probably best that you don't tell anyone outside of this room", the Doctor stated. There were a few nods from people. "Yeah, otherwise things could get pretty mad. Madder than they already are," I commented, which made him chuckle. "So, the TARDIS is in your garden?" Julia asked, quite excited. "Yeah, though she's in a pretty sorry state, and he won't let anyone in, even me." I pouted at him. "Yeah, well it's pretty messy in there at the moment. Lots of wires and things." I nodded sadly. "Anyway enough about me. You should be having fun, you know doing what you normally do," he called jumping up and bouncing in the balls of his feet. Julia leaped up and put an episode on from her Netflix account, whilst most people crowded round the Timelord, who had decided it was best to sit in the middle of the room. I stayed sat where I was, watching his actions with everyone else, until he gestured me over to sit beside him. Plonking myself down, he slung an arm round my shoulders as he explained some of the adventures he'd been on, including the whole Sarah Jane adventures scenario with the Shansheeth. "No spoilers for anything after the end of series 5." I added to the group. That would have been seriously bad, especially if people let on about the events he'd yet to face. "Yes, wouldn't want you to know any future events. It would be bad." Mo added, I couldn't help but chuckle at the way he said this, waving his arms around. Nobody was really paying attention to the screen as we chatted, the Doctor somehow finding two packs of jelly babies in his pocket and handing them around. We all had a laugh and socialised until it was time to finish up and leave. "How long will you be here Doctor?" Another of my friends, Alex, asked. "As long as it takes to get the TARDIS up and running again. Could be a few weeks." He straightened his bow tie. "You could come next week too if you wanted." Julia added, to which a few of the group shouted "yeah" and nodded. He beamed. "Haha, sure. That would be nice." I fist pumped, which I don't think he noticed.

We turned to leave, not before he fixed his perception filter again, rendering him unrecognisable. "(Y/N)" my friend Lysz called. I turned and smiled. "Don't forget about the supernatural convention Sunday." I shook my head grinning. "I won't. I'll probably have to bring him though. Someone's got to baby sit him as my grandparents are away." He looked at me almost offended before smiling. Well at least he could take a joke, if it had been 12, he'd have probably made some kind of rude remark.

"You ready to leave?" He asked, cutting my from my thoughts. "Yep. Let's go." I waved goodbye before heading out, grabbing his arm and looping mine through his. My helmet from earlier, under the other.

We arrived back home after giving my grandparents a quick call to say I was on my way. A bit of dinner had been left for us to have, as they'd already eaten. It was 8 o'clock by now. We plated up the food and headed into the living room to eat it, sitting at the marble table situated at the opposite end of the room to the TV. My grandparents were sat watching some film which they'd probably seen before, as we chatted. "It was fun, the society. You've got some great friends. Interesting people." I smiled. "Yeah, they're a great bunch of people. Helps me to de-stress after a long uni day."

He nodded slightly, his mouth full of food. I smiled, picking at my food a little with the fork. He sensed something was up and tried to raise the question, but I was too tired to answer and waved him off. I knew he'd ask me again at another point but I just didn't want to answer. The thing was I had a crush on him. I mean yeah, loads of people did or still do, but he was real. Flesh and blood. Sat in front of me right this second. I mentally screamed at myself. He could never love me, a mere human. Not even a pretty one, I scolded. I shook myself out of my thoughts and finished off my food. After doing so, the Doctor took our plates to the sink and I headed to have a shower, making it clear that I would be in the bathroom, so as no one would enter. Grabbing everything I needed I headed into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind me.

I must have been in the shower for half an hour before there was a knock on the bathroom door. By this time I was drying myself off. "Just a minute" I shouted, messily rubbing my hair with the towel, before wrapping myself in my dressing gown, which had been hanging from the back of the door. Tying the belt tightly around my waist I opened the door to see the Doctor standing there. "Hi. Oh, you're not dressed. Uh I can come back." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "It's fine. What was it you wanted?" I questioned. "I wanted to know if you were alright. You seemed a bit distant over dinner." Do I come clean? I thought to myself "I'm fine. I was just thinking." He nodded, "about what?" Before my brain could react I blurted out "you" I pinched the back of my hand hard, drawing a little blood which I hoped he wouldn't notice. "Well…" He blushed. I tried to cover up what I really meant by blabbering on about my thoughts of why he was here and how it might have happened, this seemed to grab his attention, drawing it away from what he thought I actually meant, which was obviously true. I did fancy him. I raked my hands through my hair in an attempt to release some knots. "Yeah, I've been trying to work it out too," he admitted. "Still working on it, but once the TARDIS is up and running again I'll be able to do a scan. Until then I'll have to be patient." I laughed and shook my head. "Which you're not," I stated. He grinned despite the fact it was true. "Yeah. Anyway you get dressed and whatever and we can finish Merlin off, if that's alright with you that is." He called, stepping out of the bathroom doorway. "Sure, you get my laptop set up, give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready. Don't go snooping though, don't want you finding any spoilers." He chuckled. "You sound so much like River." I smiled as he walked away. "Glad to know. You'll have to introduce us. She's probably around in this universe somewhere right. Wouldn't be surprised if Sam and Dean were too," I admitted. He popped his head round my bedroom doorframe. "Who?" I tapped my nose. "Ah, that you will discover. Another show I'll have to introduce you too, probably after we've watched Merlin." He nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He headed back into my room, whilst I closed the bathroom door and proceeded to get dressed into my awesome dragon onesie.

After drying my hair I headed into my bedroom, placing my towel on the radiator. The Doctor was stretched out on my bed with my laptop on ready to play Merlin. He looked up at me oddly. "What are you wearing?" I smiled. "It's a onesie. Incredibly comfortable and warm." He pouted a little which confused me. "What?" I asked. "I want one." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I have a spare. It's a Tiger one." Opening my wardrobe I pulled it out. "Might be a bit small though." He proceeded to take off a few layers of clothing before pulling it on and sitting down again. "It is comfy." I snorted to which he smiled. "Onesie party and Netflix." I stated hopping down beside him. We snuggled up together, if you could call it that, and balanced the laptop between us, pressing play to carry on from where we left of.

After watching the episode of Merlin we started the previous night I decided to introduce him to Supernatural, explaining what I meant earlier when I said Sam and Dean. He proceeded to nod as I grabbed my season 1 box set, as being in the UK supernatural wasn't on Netflix. Pressing play the opening scenes played out. Probably should have warned him that things don't always turn out well for this family of hunters, but he'd find out eventually anyway.

"So what attracted you to this show?" The Doctor asked about half way through. I mentally buried the fact that they were good looking characters and thought about another reason why. "Love the classic American rock music and just the whole supernatural thing. The relationship they have as brothers. It all gets better the further into the series you get. Currently season 11 is being shown over in America which I can't wait for." I grinned. He smiled at my excitement as we watched on. As the ending of the first episode drew closer the Doctor couldn't take his eyes off the screen, especially when Jess died. "What?" He gasped, looking between me and the screen. "Yeah, I know. Always happens to Sam. Besides things get a lot worse than that. They both die numerous amounts of times but come back again. Sam becomes soulless, Dean a demon because of the mark of Cain. Oh you'd like Castiel though. He's an angel, I mean a proper angel who doesn't really understand modern human life and sayings. He's quite sweet really. Also there's Crowley the king of hell, though he's played by the same actor who was in doctor who, though you've probably not met him yet so, I'll leave it there." He watched me as I rambled and began to smile. "What?" I asked, smiling too. He was kind of infectious. He cleared his throat and looked back at the laptop screen, as Sam and Dean headed off in the impala.

We watched another episode before we decided it was time to go to bed. It was late.

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. The room was dark, only the faint silhouette of the objects in my room could be seen. All I could think about was the Doctor, and the way he looked at me. "God damn it" I thought. I loved this man way too much and he was clouding my mind from all the important things. "Like uni work" I mentally screamed. I roughly turned over and clutched tightly to my scruffy teddy, dressed in his 10th Doctor attire. I huffed, slightly louder than I thought I had, as a voice caught me off guard. "Can't sleep?" The Doctor called, making me jump and quickly roll over, nearly falling out of bed, if it hadn't been for the Doctor quickly grabbing hold of me. I thanked him before replying "no, I can't". He sat on the bed picking up the bear I had been hugging. "No, me neither." My grandparents were asleep by now, they'd gone just before we had, so were unaware of the man in my bedroom. "So who's this then?" The Time Lord asked, making the Bears arms wave. I couldn't help but chuckle, feeling a little embarrassed by the fact I was (Y/A) and still hugging teddy bears. It's like the Doctor was entertaining a child rather than an adult. "Doctor bear. And don't laugh. I've had him for a while, and he's the only thing that keeps the nightmares away. Well I say away." His smile disappeared. "Nightmares". I tried to snuggle down and turn over but he simply put an arm around my shoulders to stop me. "Yeah, nightmares. I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid really anyway. Kids stuff." I lay down, and budged over a bit so he could lay beside me. "It's not kids stuff, everyone gets nightmares at some point in there life. Look at me, I still have nightmares." We lay facing each other. "Really?" He nodded. "Of course. And I'm here if you want to talk about it. And I understand if you don't." I sighed. There was a long pause before I started. "It started a month back, the bad ones. I mean I've always had the occasional one where you're falling, or in a dark room and can't get out, but this is different. In fact it's the same every night. I say the same, not exactly, but they seem to follow on or have things in common." I squeezed my bear which was between the two of us. "How do you mean?" I shook my head, looking at the bear rather than him. "It's too horrible to describe." I mentioned, catching his eye briefly, before trying to bury my face in Doctor bears fur. "I need sleep, but I know that I'll have a nightmare. They still happen even when I have this guy with me. He just makes me feel less alone." I pointed at the scruffy teddy. The Doctor grabbed ahold of my hand and squeezed it tightly. "You're not alone, I'm going to stay, I mean if you don't mind. If you want I can leave…" He rambled but I jumped in quickly shouting "no," before my brain had time to process. "You sure? I mean, it's a bit cramped." I chuckled. "You've done it before, shared a bed. When you were with Martha." He gave me a look and muttered "episode" under his breath. I yawned, showing how tired I actually felt. "You should sleep. I'm here. Don't worry." He smiled, and it made me feel safe. Not alone. I snuggled down under the covers and he tucked them round me, which reminded me of what my mum often did, when I was at home. "Good night" I uttered as I drifted of into unconsciousness. "Good night (Y/N)" he replied, his head resting next to mine on the very little space the pillow had left.

 _It was cold. Why was I cold? And it was dark. I don't remember it being dark. The sky had been blue and the sun had been shinning, but now the sky was a mixture of dirty reds and shades of grey. What's happening? Where am I? It was then that I realised the chaos around me. People running and screaming. Different creatures, some of which I recognised, attacked these people. I knew where I was. This was the city I was living in, whilst studying at university. Birmingham, buildings in ruin and over turned vehicles. Death. There was a blast of an explosion from beside me, but I felt nothing. The shrapnel blew past yet never touched me. I felt everything go slowly. "Was this death?" I thought. "If I can't feel anything, then it must be". There were no sounds, only my heavy breathing and a faint irregular heartbeat. Out of the clearing smoke a Dalek rolled towards me. It's lights flashed, but I heard no sound. I knew what it had said though. "_ Exterminate" _I closed my eyes tightly, but couldn't help shouting "No"._ "(Y/N). Wake up" _I heard a voice call, then I felt my body being shaken, realising that I was dreaming again._

I startled awake, the Time Lords face inches from mine. My breathing was heavy, and a light sweat covered my brow. "Shh it's alright. You were dreaming." I grabbed hold of him tightly in a hug, but quickly let go apologising for my abruptness. He did something I didn't expect. He simply wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body closer, my head tucking under his chin. "Shh, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you. Not if I can help it." His body sent was strange. Like cinnamon and time mixed up. The sound of his hearts beating was soothing, and before I knew it I was asleep again, forgetting about the nightmare I had just had.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the curtains. I was aware of the arms still wrapped around me, though looser than they had been during the night. A light snoring could be heard from the occupant beside me. I pulled my head back enough to see the Time Lord sleeping soundly. He was pretty adorable when he slept, but if he ever heard that he'd probably think I was weird.

It had probably been my best nights sleep that I'd had in a month or so, even after the first nightmare. I usually kept having them throughout the night, but last night was different. It must have been having the Doctor there. I felt protected and safe. And loved. It was at that thought that he stirred and slowly blinked awake. "Good morning" I whispered. "Hi" he said, his eyes settling on me. My hair was a mess I was aware but his, it was all spiky and messy. I kind of wanted to run my fingers through it. "You slept well", he stated smiling. I grinned. "Yes I did. The best nights sleep I've had in a long while." I couldn't help but snuggle against him. "Guess that was because I had you here." I felt his arms tighten around me a little, but I quickly pulled away. "Sorry." His arms unravelled and I quickly jumped out of bed and more or less sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door. Leaning against it I cursed.

Once I splashed my face with water to get my senses back I headed back into my bedroom, only to find the Doctor gone. "I am such an idiot" I mumbled to myself. It was getting on for 8 and I had uni again today, but a 10am start. "Looks like I'm taking the bus" I thought. I pulled on some clothes before heading downstairs to have breakfast.

The Doctor wasn't about which I thought was strange until I realised that the TARDIS door was open. Missy was padding around looking for food, which was nothing unusual. I quickly fed her before feeding myself and making lunch for the day. After that was done and packed I went and put on some make up, before grabbing my coat and pulling on my boots. The Time Lord was still in the TARDIS when I looked out the kitchen window. I sighed, and threw on my backpack before leaving.

Whilst sat on the bus listening to music I couldn't help but think about how stupid I'd been. "I can't get close to him. He's an alien I'm a human" I kept thinking over and over. I couldn't really remember much else by the time I arrived at my stop.

I strolled into uni and met up with Sophie before heading up the the lecture theatre. "So, let's hope this doesn't drag out too long" I stated, knowing I had work to get on with, before the deadline on Friday and I had to talk to the Doctor, and tell him I was sorry.

The lecture dragged out but I was grateful when it was over. I'd had enough of this business thing they'd decided to throw on top of all the other work. It started a few weeks ago, on top of the other work we were doing, not that we had done much work towards it, then again the people who I was working with were hopeless. "What is the point in this business project?" Sophie asked as we walked down the stairs. "Yeah, I mean it's not like we're all going to start our own business' are we" Amirah stated. We all nodded, as we walked through the barriers towards to revolving doors. It was then that I spotted the familiar motorbike and its driver, though looking a little different due to his perception filter. "Hey isn't that your boyfriend?" Sophie asked as we headed out the door. "Friend who's a guy, soph" I mentioned, as he looked up at us. "Matt this is Sophie, Amirah and Wendy. Guys this is Matt. He's a friend." I introduced. They all said hello to each other before the guys decided to leave me and the Doctor alone. "You left pretty quick this morning." I nodded, "Yeah well I over slept if you must know. I guess that's the compromise I suppose. Either I get the nightmares or I over sleep." He smiled. "Yeah. Listen I'm sorry about this morning. I know you felt awkward…" I cut him off, knowing full well it was mine. "No it wasn't you. It was me. I got too close and I know nothing can happen. You're a Time Lord and I'm just an unimportant human." I looked down until he placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Hey, who said anything about unimportant. In over 900 years I've never met anyone who wasn't important. You more so. There's just something I can't put my finger on." I shrugged him off. There were over 7 billion people on this planet and I felt like an ant compared to them. An ant who couldn't swim. I was drowning in this world. Drowning in the dreams that I knew couldn't come true. I sighed, but he heard and asked what was wrong. "It's nothing." He crossed his arms as he lent against the bike. "I know it's not nothing. Just tell me." I shook my head. "I can't". He argued back saying that I could, and we kept arguing backwards and forwards until I finally blurted out "I love you," throwing my hands up in the air. He froze. I was stupid, so stupid. I just ran and didn't look back. Well it was more of a fast pace walk. I kept going walking through the bustling streets of shoppers, heading towards the new library and the canal side, my peaceful spot. On my journey I bumped into Julia who tried stopping me, but if I stopped I'd probably burst out crying, so she jogged along beside me.

We got onto the canal when she finally got in front of me and asked "what's wrong? Has something happened," We got to a quiet area and found a bench. Sitting down I tried to explain everything. "I told him I love him." She blinked. "Woah, you actually told him?" I nodded sheepishly. "I couldn't help it, it just sort of happened, so I just ran away from him as quickly as I could." I shook my head, and placed my head in my hands. "I left him outside uni. He came to pick me up and apologise for this morning, which was more my fault than his." She cut me off after I said this. "Woah, what happened this morning?" I knew I'd said too much when she asked this, but she was giving me that look which said _"I won't tell anyone"._ "Okay so he came to comfort me last night, because I've been having these nightmares, don't know wether I told you about them or not. Anyway he sat with me, in my bed and we ended up both falling asleep. I ended up snuggling up to him and well…" I cleared my throat. "I almost kissed him." She gave me a shocked face. "Ah, right." She patted my shoulder. "I just feel so embarrassed and stupid." I sat up straight, watching a boat trundle by. "He has feelings for you too you know," she told me. I snorted in disbelief. "It's true. I saw the way he looked as you yesterday." She explained what she saw. I half listened, daydreaming a little before shaking myself out of it. "Even if he does it'll never work out. He'll leave once the TARDIS is fixed. I don't think I could go through that heartbreak." I shook my head and felt a tear escape. Julia hugged me. "Hey, better than not spending any time with him eh?" This made me smile. "I suppose you've got a point. If he feels the same way I do, I'm willing to give it a chance, even if it's not going to be forever." She nudged me with her elbow. "See, everything's going to be alright lovely. Anyway I must be getting back to uni, and you should show your face otherwise he'd be wondering where you are." At that moment my phone buzzed signalling an incoming call. It was my nan. "I'd better get this. My Nan's probably worried that I didn't go back with the Doctor." She nodded in understanding. And got up to leave, but hung back as I answered the phone. "Hi nan." _"Where are you? The Doctor came to pick you up and he said you left."_ I shook my head. At least he hadn't told her the truth. "I'm fine, I just had to talk to Julia about uni work. Anyway I'm going to take the bus back in a bit, I'll call you when I'm onboard. See you later." She said her goodbye and hung up. "Well at least that went well. Could have been worse I suppose. He didn't tell her that I ran luckily." I told Julia as we walked back towards the town. "It'll be okay. Let me know though how it goes." She grinned. "You want all the gossip I expect." She nodded. "Haha, well we'll see how it goes." We said our farewell's before heading our separate ways. I couldn't help but think what would happen if we both fell in love. No, I couldn't think about that now, besides uni work has to come first, especially with the deadline being this coming Friday. I sighed and strolled towards the bus stop.

I arrived back home about 45 minutes later. A cooked meal on the table for lunch and a concerned looking Doctor watching as I ate. "So what were you talking to Julia about?" My nan asked, thankfully lifting some of the awkwardness from the table. "Oh just society and uni work stuff. She wanted help with a project she's doing. Can't remember exactly what it is but she wanted photographs taken with people and text. I don't know. Bit confusing if you ask me." I tried to lie, luckily they seemed to buy it and didn't ask any more questions. After we'd eaten I was excused from the table to do some of my corset project work in my room. I was aware of the Doctor watching me as I left to room, but didn't really care that much. He was probably still thinking about earlier and what I'd said about loving him.

I knuckled down with my work until gone 9pm. I hadn't even realised the time as I'd been so stuck in with my work, as the presentation was tomorrow. I had made sure it was all ready, and that the corset was together, more or less. It didn't have to be completely finished till the Friday so I wasn't too bothered. It only needed some beads sewn on and binding added to the edges for neatening, then it was done. I closed my notebook, which I had been writing my speech notes in and sighed. "Tired?" I heard the Time Lord ask from the doorway. I quickly turned around, him having made me jump. "Yeah, just making sure everything's together for my presentation tomorrow." He nodded and moved to sit on the bed. "Listen about earlier," I started. "Don't worry about it," he quickly cut in before I had the chance to continue. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't. I just felt stuck with what to say. I packed everything I needed for tomorrow into my backpack before grabbing my pjs. "Uh do you want me to uh…" He gestured about leaving. "No, I can get dressed in the bathroom, besides I've got to brush my teeth too." I left and did what I needed in the bathroom but when I came back he was gone. I noticed my iPod on my pillows with my in ear headphones plugged in. A note sat beside it saying "try music. It might help you sleep. D". I shrugged smiling. _Guess I could._ He must have still felt a little awkward after earlier, which wasn't surprising. I scrolled through my music, quickly putting together a playlist which I hoped would last me through the night, before jumping into bed and falling asleep.

I slept better that night, to start. I still had a few nightmares though less than normal. I went to uni on my own, telling the Time Lord I'd be fine talking the bus, though he had offered to take me. It was quite a long day sitting through everyone's presentations and doing mine. Then we had to wait for all the written feedback so the girls and I had gone to have a coffee, them wanting all the latest gossip, not that I had a lot to tell. After all we weren't a couple, the Doctor and me. I got home just as it was getting dark. Just another normal, well relatively normal, day. We had tea, I did a bit more sewing and then headed to bed. But that night, the nightmares got more intense.

 _I was in the costume studio at uni, sat on the floor amongst a circle of tables. The lights were dimmer than usual. I was alone, or so I thought. A window smashed to my left, startling me. I jumped up out of my position on the floor, noticing a cyberman stood there, the most recent form. It looked towards me with its blank features before it started to move. The next thing I knew I was by the door, which was locked. The cyberman advancing, shoving aside the tables. I panicked as it got closer and closer._

I heard the Doctor shout my name and I shot up awake. A cold sweat covering my body. "You're okay. It was just a nightmare." I slumped back down in my bed. "I'm never going to sleep at this rate. I sleep I have nightmares, I don't sleep I'm tired." I sighed. The Time Lord was staring at me. "What?" I questioned. "I'm sorry if I woke you up with my screaming." He still stared at me before finally speaking. "You didn't scream, or make any noises for that matter." I frowned with confusion. "I felt you... You were reaching out… Your mind…" he rambled. "Wait, you could feel my mind screaming out. Does that mean you saw what I was dreaming?" He nodded sadly. "I didn't mean for you to feel that. I didn't want to cause you pain." He shook his head and sat next to me pulling my body into an almost bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I'll find out what's going on and why you're having these dreams. Also I won't let anything like that happen. Not to you." I sighed and felt myself falling asleep in his embrace.

 **Feel free to leave a review/comments on how this story is going.**


	3. True Feelings

**And a third Chapter, yas!**

 **And some fluff (finally) Warning for graphic content from the start.**

It was Thursday. Hand in for this project being tomorrow. I didn't have much to do in terms of work, just a few sketchbook bits and a little bit of corset sewing, which wouldn't take long. After having my breakfast I decided to take a shower, so I'd have more time to work instead of having it later. Grabbing my clothes for the day and a towel I headed into the bathroom.

I was just drying myself off when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Just a minute" I shouted. The door then opened and the Doctor stood in the doorway. "Doctor!" I screeched as I wrapped the towel around my naked body. He slapped his hands over his face. I heard my nan call my name from downstairs. "Everything alright?" She asked. "Yeah, fine. I just forgot something. I've got it now." I lied, shoving the Time Lord into the bathroom in case she decided to come up the stairs and catch him standing there. "Okay, well we're off out. See you later." She called. I replied with an "okay", before turning around to the Doctor standing there looking a little red in the face, his eyes now uncovered. "I did say just a minute," I mentioned. He didn't say anything, in fact he walked closer to me until he was inches from me. I couldn't help but grab hold of his face and crush my lips on his. He flustered, waving his arms about before putting them on my hips, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. A few seconds later I pulled back breathless. He looked at me with lust in his eyes as I steadily got my breath back. "Well, that was different," I stated trying to move away, knowing that it was all wrong. Nothing could happen between us. Instead he pulled me back towards him, flush against his body, kissing me hard again. My back was pushed against the wall and I groaned as I felt his growing arousal against my stomach. I quickly pulled back, pushing him away as he'd done Amy when she had kissed him.. "You're a Time Lord, I'm a human. This can't work. I'll grow old and die while you live on." I quickly blurted. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "I've tried to resist, but I can't. I have feelings for you and they've been growing stronger over these past few days. I know I hardly know you, but you know so much about me. It's like you've known me for years, and I want to get to know you because I love you." My breath caught in my throat as he said this. He was actually saying this. I wasn't dreaming. It was at that moment that I decided to screw it and pull him against me, snogging him. His hands traveled down to my backside, pushing me closer as he ground his growing erection into me. I was getting aroused at the thought of things going further, though I knew I should probably tell him the truth. "Doctor, if we are to, you know. I just want to say that I haven't done it before. In fact I haven't had a relationship before." He made an 'O' shape with his mouth, blushing a little. "We don't have to." He stated but I jumped in. " I want to, just I thought that you should know that's all." He pecked my lips. "I'll look after you. We only go as fast or as far as you want." I nodded looking deep into his lustful eyes. I could see the love he had for me right there at that moment. "We'd better be quick, well fairly quick. Don't want my grandparents coming back and finding us at it, right?" He nodded, blushing even more at the possible thought of us getting caught. He kissed me hard again, his hands beginning to wonder to the towel around my body. "I think we should head for the bedroom," I stated, before he could unwrap the towel. "Good idea." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, throwing the curtains closed so that no one could see into the room.

He stood facing me and I him, wondering how we should start, obviously myself having no experience and him probably being a bit rusty in his 900 odd years. He moved towards me wrapping his arms around my back and gently pushing his lips onto mine. My arms found their way under his tweed jacket, which was soon on the bedroom floor. His hands wondered up and down my back and before I knew it my towel was on the floor. Being conscious of my body I tried to cover up. I wasn't exactly skinny or pretty which was why I couldn't see what he saw in me. He lightly grabbed a hold of my wrists and held them in front of me. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing my embarrassment. "You're beautiful," he pushed a hand under my chin and brought it up so I could look at him. I smiled and kissed him, which made us continue. His braces were off his shoulders and half of his shirt buttons were undone before he pushed my back onto the bed. It was going to be a little difficult us both being in it. We'd managed before but that didn't involve us moving about, we were asleep. "Is this bed going to be big enough for the both of us? We can always take this to the spare room" I asked him as he kissed down my neck, nibbling a little, but not enough to leave a mark as it would be visible for my grandparents to see. "We'll make it work, don't worry." He kissed his way down my body, between my breasts and down my flat stomach. He was driving me crazy and just before I thought he would head any lower he moved back up to meet my lips again. "You still alright with this?" He asked. I nodded wanting more. Pulling at his shirt he got the idea and pulled it off. His lightly toned chest was now visible. Scraping my nails lightly over him he groaned. "I don't believe it's polite for only me to be lying here stark naked while you're still half dressed," I whispered into his ear. He chuckled deeply. "Well that can be arranged." My hands traveled down to his trousers as did his. I could see him straining against his trousers, the bulge of his erection now very prominent. I wondered what he was like down there, but I knew it wouldn't be long before I found out. His trousers were gone in moments but his boxers remained. I tried to remove them but he stopped me. "Soon, I promise. But first let me do something for you." He pushed me into the bed, following the path of my body with kisses as he had before, but this time heading lower. He kissed down my hip bone and across to my inner thigh. I drew in a sudden intake of breath as I felt one of his fingers against my clit. It traveled down towards my opening, entering shallowly before moving back up again and circling my clit once more. I groaned wanting more. "Stop teasing," I cried, before his finger fully entered. I moaned louder as it pumped in and out, before he added a second finger. The pleasure was building as he pumped his fingers, stroking that sweet spot inside me. The pressure was quickly building to a point where I felt like I would explode, before he released his fingers. He crawled up my body, bringing his fingers to my mouth. I licked one clean and he took the other into his mouth. His erection, still covered by his TARDIS blue boxers, was pressing into my stomach and I longed for it to be free. I brought my hands down to the waistband. "Wait," he breathed as my hand was about to pull his boxers down. "Traffic lights" he added, making me confused. "Red to stop, green to continue and yellow to slow down. That okay with you?" He asked. I nodded before sliding his boxers down. His length sprang free. It was thick, hard and about 8inches in length, with a dribble of pre-cum coming from the end. He allowed me to pump him a few times before he stopped. "I won't be able to hold on much longer. It's been a while and i can feel my control slipping," he stated. I felt him nudge against my entrance his head shallowly entering and before he was about to enter fully I stopped him. "Wait!" He looked up at me concerned. "Can I get pregnant? I mean can time lords impregnate humans because I think that could be a bit awkward given the circumstances and the fact that well, you know." I quickly babbled without really thinking about what I was saying. He pushed a finger to my lips, shushing me. "Yes it's possible for you to get pregnant. But don't worry. I have precaution, somewhere," he lent down and grabbed his jacket off the floor, before rummaging through his pockets. Eventually he found a condom and rolled it over his length. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded feeling a little scared. "Just remember the traffic light system yeah." I smiled as he lent down to kiss me again, moving my legs further apart with his hands before fumbling his entry. We moaned as he slowly sank into me, inch by inch. He stilled allowing me to adjust to his size before I was ready for him to move. "You okay?" He asked, noticing myself wince as he entered. "Yeah, I'm good. Or should I make that green." He chuckled and slowly began moving. His length sliding almost right out before moving back in, right to the hilt. We kept this slow pace for a little while before I decided to get a little daring. I against him began moving back against him which forced him deeper, the head of his cock hitting that sweet spot inside me. I moaned loudly, which only encouraged him to speed up in his thrusts. They became shallower than previously, which aided in his movements becoming more erratic. I wasn't far from finishing now, and I knew he wasn't to, instead he lifted my hips which caused his cock to hit that perfect spot even more. I couldn't help it, my whole body exploded as an orgasm tore through me. His cock seemed to swell inside me as my walls clamped around him, and this in turn set him off also, his thrusts slowing at each spurt of cum which he released. We were exhausted by the time we'd finished, his softening cock still inside me until he moved as it was getting a little uncomfortable. "That was amazing" I whispered as he squeezed beside me on the bed. He hummed exhausted, a large grin on his face as he looked at me. "I love you (Y/N)," he stated. "I love you too Doctor." I stretched trying to move out of the somewhat uncomfortable position we were in. The Time Lord stood up and grabbed his clothes off the floor. I looked at him confused until he said, "I'm going to have a shower. Who knows what time your grandparents will be back so we'd better make it look like nothing happened. They'd probably skin me." I couldn't help but laugh as I sat up and grabbed the towel from the floor, popping it on the radiator. I strolled into the bathroom on my shaky legs, to grab the clothes which had been left there, before he headed in to have his shower.

I couldn't help but think about what we'd done and how good it felt. If my grandparents ever found out though they wouldn't be happy, and I'm pretty sure if my friends found out they'd be jealous. I sat in front of the mirror of the dressing table in the spare room, brushing my wild hair, releasing the knots which had built up during our lovemaking. Grabbing the hairdryer I dried my hair, styling it back the way it normally was. Once done I stood up and stumbled, grabbing onto the wardrobe for stability. I shook it off, believing that it was just my legs still feeling shaky. I hadn't realised that the Doctor had finished in the bathroom and was heading towards the room. He rushed towards me, grabbing me before I could fall. "Y/N" he called worriedly, sitting me down on the bed. again vision went blurry before focisinfthe room He lightly shook me lightly as my vision went blurry before focusing again. His eyes stared at me and mine snapped into his. "You okay? Thought I'd lost you there for a minute." He said. "I don't know what happened. I stood up and I just couldn't hold my weight. I felt all dizzy." I sighed. "That wouldn't be the first time that's happened though. It's usually my blood pressure dropping." I tried explaining. He pulled his sonic from his jacket and used it to scan me. "Inconclusive" I heard him mutter, which worried me. "Anyway, I should be doing some work." I mentioned, shaking my worry from my head. I stood with help from the Doctor. He helped me to walk, me nearly falling over a few times. He sat me on the bed in my room, facing the door. "Sugar" he suddenly exclaimed. "That's what you need. Could be low blood sugar levels." I shook my head. "No? Okay not that. Uh how about dehydration?" I shrugged. "Could be, I haven't had a lot to drink. Also I haven't really eaten today so." He clicked his fingers before disappearing off downstairs. He appeared a little while later carrying a glass of water and a sandwich. "Thanks" I said smiling as he handed me the sandwich, placing the glass of water on my bedside table. He proceeded to sit with me, even when we heard the click of the front door opening and my grandparents announcing that they were back. "Where are you Y/N?" Nan asked. "Upstairs" I called, taking a sip of my drink. She came up the stairs to see us sat on my bed. "You alright? You look awfully pale." The Doctor stood up and strolled over to her. "Just a dizzy spell. Nothing to worry about. I told her to get some food and fluids in her so she should be fine." I nodded at his comments. "Thanks Doctor." I called as he walked away. "Good job he was there, I nearly fell flat on my face. I think I scared him a bit though." She gave a little chuckle and mentioned about finding the blood pressure monitor she had, but I waved her off saying I would be fine. "If you're sure. Anyway we've got the food shopping in so you'll be alright while we're away. We'll be off in a couple of hours, but I'll make some dinner before we go." She mentioned before leaving me to my own demise.

After eating my sandwich and drinking the water the Doctor had brought me, I felt much better. Well enough to do some last minute work on my project anyway. I was called down from my room about an hour later, as tea was ready. I headed down and found two spaces laid out on the table, the Doctor sat with my space laid opposite. "Aren't you having anything?" I questioned my nan, as she placed the food in front of us. "No, your grandad and I have a sandwich for the journey. We'll have to leave the washing up for you though as we'll be going soon. Your parents will be around next week, she rang while you were working." She mentioned. I nodded, taking a mouthful of food. She left us and sat in the living room, where grandad was. "So where is it they're going?" The Doctor asked when she'd left. "A cruse. Can't remember exactly which countries they're going to. I know they're going to Venice." He smiled. "Ah Venice. Beautiful city. I went with Amy and Rory, though you probably already know that." I nodded. "Yeah, vampires of Venice. Always wanted to go to Venice, I bet it's beautiful." He nodded, chewing on his food. "Oh it is. Perhaps one day I can take you." My eyes widened a little. "Really? You'd take me." He nodded, "of course I would. Though without the threat of vampires. And perhaps I can take you other places too." I nodded, smiling widely.

We finished off our tea and I washed up with the Doctor drying, as my grandparents got themselves ready to leave. They came into the kitchen to put their coats on as we finished up. "We're off then" grandad called, pushing a case out to the side entrance. "Have a good holiday then, and I'll see you when you get back." I said to them, as nan hugged me and kissed my forehead, me having to bend down a little for her to reach it as she was short. "Be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and look after yourself." She said as they headed out. The Doctor helped to carry the case out to the taxi waiting at the end of the drive. We said one last goodbye as they stepped into the taxi and left. "Well, they're gone." I nodded. "Looks like we've got the house to ourself." He nodded and smiled, as we headed back inside.

we flopped onto the sofa, the Doctor spread out with his feet up, shoes off, with me copying his motion but between his legs, my back resting against his chest. I had just put in a supernatural DVD as there currently wasn't anything on TV. "You done all your work?" The Doctor asked. I made a noise of conformation as I lay my head on his shoulder. "I've just got to hand it in tomorrow and then I don't have to worry about it." He nodded against me. "You want me to take you? I can wait and then bring you back again." I looked up at him and him down to me. "Sure, if it's not too much trouble that is." "Not at all," he said, kissing the top of my head and wrapping his arms around me. I felt cosy in his embrace and I hadn't realised how exhausted I felt. I yawned. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded, "just a bit. Not surprised though." He chuckled at my comment "Sleep if you need to. I can carry you to bed later." I shook my head. "I can't let you do that. I'm not exactly light you know." I sat up and turned to face him. "I'm sure I can manage." The next thing I knew, he'd moved from his position without disturbing me. He turned off the DVD player and TV before quickly turning to me, picking me up bridal style. I squealed "Doctor!" as he carried me upstairs, clutching me close so as not to bang my head against the wall.

He placed me down in my bed, not even caring that I was still wearing my clothes rather than pjs. He pulled the covers up around me, before flopping beside me, quickly shedding his jacket and shoes, and loosening his bow-tie. "Sleep. You've got uni tomorrow." He told me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and shove him playfully. "Yes dad" I called. He chuckled, but I could tell he was deep in thought. I didn't want to question him in case I bought up a touchy subject so I snuggled up to him, quickly falling asleep.

I must have been tired as I didn't wake once that night, only waking when my alarm blared. I heard the Doctor groan beside me and couldn't help but chuckle. "Someone slept well then," I stated, my voice croaking a little. "Yeah. I haven't slept that well in ages." I nodded. "That's because you didn't have me," I told him. He grinned. "Yeah. What would I do without you." He lent forward and pecked my lips. "Anyway, I had better get moving. You'll get me into trouble if I don't get my work handed in." He pouted and I couldn't help but kiss those lips before throwing back the covers. My clothes were all creased from sleeping in them. Rummaging through my wardrobe I found a black pair of skinny jeans and a Doctor Who T-shirt, which was a little too long for me really. It had the TARDIS printed on it and the words "Lost in Time and Space." I grabbed some underwear and headed for the bathroom, whilst the Doctor slowly dragged himself out of bed. I came back out the bathroom to find he was gone. Throwing yesterday's clothes in the wash basket, I put on a bit of makeup before heading downstairs for breakfast.

The Doctor was stood waiting for the kettle to boil, his hair a scruffy mass on top of his head. I couldn't help but chuckle as he yawned, still half asleep. He looked up and smiled. "You're wearing make up." He stated. "No shit Sherlock." I paused. "Sorry, that's just something my dad would say." He laughed. "Can't wait to meet your parents," he said "I bet they're nice. Like you." I blushed. "Yeah well if they ever knew what we did, then he'd probably kill you and my mum slap you. Not that you've never been slapped by someone's mum before." He held a hand up to his face as if re-living a memory. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk into it before sitting down at the table. "You might want to sort your hair before we head out." I mentioned as he sat down in front of me. He looked up and pulled a bit of his hair down, kind of like what he did when he first regenerated and wanted to know what colour his hair was. This lead me to ask "why is it you want to be ginger? Sorry I was just thinking." He smiled as I took a mouthful of breakfast. "I don't know really. I guess because I've never been ginger. It would be something different." I nodded. I guessed he had a point. He'd been blonde, grey and brown, but never ginger. I wanted to ask wether it was possible for him to regenerate into a woman, but decided against it, I mean the Master became Missy so I assumed he could, not that I ever wanted him to of course. He raked his hand through his hair which only made it worse. "Come here you." I said standing and moving over to him. I dragged my fingers through his hair and couldn't help but smile as he let out a small moan. "You have long nails" he stated, closing his eyes and leaning into my touch. I could see this was going to lead to something else, something which we didn't have time for so I stopped. He pouted at me. "Maybe later. I haven't got time mister." I sat back down and finished off my breakfast before cleaning my teeth in the bathroom and grabbing my coat for the journey. About 10 minutes later, and after making sure I had everything packed, we were ready to go.

We arrived at uni a little earlier than I'd expected so, with the Doctor in his perception filter, we decided to buy a drink, after he had parked the bike securely. Well, me buy the drinks. "Don't you ever carry money?" I asked him. "Uh, not really. Never seen a reason to. I can pay you back though. There's money in the TARDIS." I raised an eyebrow. As we grabbed our freshly made drinks from the counter. "Well, let's say you buy the next drinks and we'll leave it there. It almost seems wrong taking money off you. Anyway how is it you get money anyway, I mean I know you work for unit, but surely they don't pay you right?" He shrugged. "You say work, it's only occasionally." I nodded, taking a sip of my hot chocolate and burning my tongue. "I know, I just can't really see you having a job, it's weird." He chuckled as I made a face when burning my mouth, and shook his head. We headed towards the barriers and as I scanned my ID, I noticed the Doctor whip out his psychic paper and use that, surprisingly working and opening the barrier. "So the psychic paper works on the barriers then. I did wonder how you got in the other day." I mentioned as we strolled into the lift. "Oh yeah, works on lots of things." I looked at it as he held it up. "Yeah, well all I see is 'I love you' in big letters and a heart in the middle." I stated reading it. He blushed and quickly pocketed the paper as we arrived on the third floor. There were an arrangement of sofas by the lift doors, which we plonked ourselves on. As I sat down a text came through. "Sophie" I mentioned as the Time Lord looked at me. "She's asking where I am." Quickly texting back our location, we sat sipping our drinks and talking nonsense about things in general, until he brought up the group project I had to work on. "You didn't seem very happy about it. how come?" I shook my head. "Because I'd rather just work alone. I'm not good at that sort of thing. And besides I don't exactly want to make a business or even a magazine. Oh and the people I'm working with, I don't think much of them." I wrinkled up my nose in discussed. "Cheer up, you'll be fine. I'll be there to talk to. Let your hair down as they say." He smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why are you so good to me?" I asked rhetorically. "Because I love you," he answered just before the lift doors opened and Sophie, Amirah and Wendy stepped out. "Morning. You were early." Amirah said. "He gave me a lift," Sophie grinned at me. "I take it you're together now." The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle as I shook my head smiling. "Nothing gets past you Soph. Anyway let's get this done and over with." I gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek before heading off with the girls to get our work handed in.

It took a while, having to fill in forms to clarify that it was our work and not someone else's, but eventually it was done and handed in. "So how's your business groups," Sophie asked me and Amirah, as her and Wendy were lucky enough to be in the same group. "They're okay," Amirah mentioned as I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah, let's not go there." They looked at me confused. "Why? What's up?" I shook my head. "Well I've got Ella, so that's alright and two other people who are nice, but the others, well they're just bitches." I explained as we walked back out to where the Doctor was sat. Ella was a girl who I had met during the corset project, who was quite chatty and shared similar costume interests. We got along well, but as for the other people who were in my business group. "Who're bitches?" I heard the Doctor ask, which I found quite funny as I never thought that word would come out of his innocent mouth. "Just the girls I'm stuck in the group project with. Nothin I can do about it." The business project was a project running along side the next costume project we were about to receive as well as the end of the one we had just completed. It involved us working in groups of 8 to create a magazine business, looking at the finance, management and design aspects. I was grateful to be taking on the design aspect with Ella, or who knew what I would have done. Probably gone ballistic. "Surely they can't be that bad" he said as we walked over to the lifts. "Oh yes they can. We sort of had a mini argument over our Facebook group chat. God I could have strangled that one girl." I ranted. The Time lord put a hand in my back which instantly calmed me. What would I do without him? "What did you argue about?" Sophie asked, as she pressed the lift button to go down. "The subject matter for our magazine. They had to choose a difficult subject which isn't at all interesting. Besides where am I supposed to get inspiration for a men's lifestyle magazine aimed at the older generation, or as they call it Gen. Jones?" I shook my head as we stepped into the lift and headed down to the ground floor. "Ah you'll think of something," Amirah said, the others agreeing. "Could have been worse. Our group had a full on argument," Wendy told us. "Ooh, that's bad," I mentioned as we exited the lift and headed through the barriers. "Yeah, it was a bit. It's only because two of the girls weren't pulling their weight," Sophie added. I shook my head, "at least everyone's actually working in my group, despite the arguments." We were outside now, the Doctor grabbing his motorbike from the lockup compound by the side entrance to the building. He wheeled the bike out handing me my helmet as he placed on his and the goggles. "Are you two actually together then?" Amirah asked, as the Doctor started up the bike. "Yeah, we are. I mean it's early days but we'll see how it goes." They smiled. "We're happy for you. It's time that you had someone to look out for you. I mean not that we don't, but I mean in a different way. A relationship way," Soph rambled trying to get her words out. "Thanks guys. Anyway I had best be off. I should try and get started on some of the magazine pages for this business project," I stated, pulling on my goggles and helmet, before hopping onto the bike behind the Doctor, grabbing ahold of his waist. He revved it a few times before we set off, me managing to have time to give a quick wave to my friends before we left.

I grabbed my laptop from upstairs, when we arrived back home, and placed it on the downstairs dining table, in the sitting room. "What you doing?" The Time Lord questioned as I plonked down in front of it, as it slowly loaded up. "I need to do some of the business stuff. If I don't, well I'll never get it started." I huffed, typing in my laptop password. "Oh okay. It's just you need a rest. You've been working really hard over the week, and you look tired." He stated, placing a hand on the back of my chair. "Yeah I know. I promise I'll relax over the weekend, I just need to do some work towards this project." He sighed. "Okay. And I should probably take another look at the TARDIS," I nodded as I loaded up photoshop, half listening as I created a new document. He turned and left, me watching sadly. I knew he was still worried about the old girl, but I couldn't keep distracting him, otherwise she'd never get fixed. I turned back to my work, as I tried not to think of him.

I was practically falling asleep sat at my laptop when the Doctor came back in the house, about four hours later. I wasn't really aware, until he tapped me on the shoulder, startling me. "Y/N" he called. "What? Where's the fire," I jumped, shaking myself out of my slumber. "Hey, it's just me. You were drifting off." He mentioned, as I rubbed my eyes and stretched, cracking a few bones. "Ah yeah, I was." I yawned and proceeded to save my work before shutting the computer down. "Come on, bed for you." He stated, proceeding to pick me up bridal style, my head resting on his shoulder. He sat me on the bed as we reached my room. "I'll let you get changed," he went to leave as I grabbed my pjs. "It's not like you haven't seen it before mister." I smiled, his face turning red as a blush creeped up his neck. "Ah...yes...well…" I couldn't help but chuckle as he sat back down on the bed, and proceeded to help me out of my clothes and into my pjs, without getting distracted. He knew I was tired, which must have been his only focus, so that things didn't lead in another direction.

It was another night that I didn't really eat, not really eating much the night before either. I hoped that I wasn't concerning the Doctor with my lack of appetite. Waking up in the morning though, I felt a little queazy. I rushed to the bathroom and emptied my already empty stomach. I heard the Doctor shift from his usual position on my bed and hang back, outside the bathroom door. "You okay? Y/N?" I washed my face in the sink and flushed the loo, before walking to the door and opening it. "As fine as I'll ever be. Must have been something I ate." I lied, knowing it couldn't have been that due to the lack of food I'd ate. The Doctor shook his head. "It's not that." He stated, shaking his head. "You didn't eat last night, I saw. There were no plates or dishes in the sink. What's wrong? Somethings wrong" he rambled. I placed a finger on his lip to stop his rambles, before finally getting in a word. "Look it's probably just a virus. I've felt it coming on over the past day or so. It's nothing to worry about." I said, before removing my finger and almost passing out on him. "You're weak. You haven't eaten or drank. Listen you stay here in bed and I'll make you some breakfast." He called, leading me back into bed, propping up the pillows. He proceeded to place his hand against my forehead, checking my temperature. "You feel warm too. Could just be a virus like you said." He didn't even try scanning me with his screwdriver, which I thought was odd as it's something he would have done, before disappearing downstairs. I sighed and lent back into the pillows, letting my head roll back against the wall. I briefly closed my eyes, not willing to fall asleep alone, but feeling a tiredness wash over me.

It was around twenty minutes or so later that the Doctor returned, carrying a tray of food and a mug of hot chocolate. "Here," he said setting the tray down on my lap. A plate of freshly made pancakes lay in front of me, the smell of them wafting up my nose. "I wasn't sure what you had with them, so I grabbed some Nutella, sugar and lemon juice." He mentioned, sitting beside me. I smiled at him, as he gestured for me to get stuck in. I slathered some Nutella onto my first pancake, rolling it up before taking a bite. "Nice?" He asked as I devoured it. "You are the best. What would I do without you looking after me." He blushed, before kissing my forehead. "I'm hoping it isn't a virus though, I've got a supernatural convention to go to tomorrow." I stated. He rose his 'eyebrows'. "Ooh, I didn't know this." I nodded, putting some lemon and sugar on the next pancake. "Yeah, me and lysz organised it a while back. Can't miss it. I've always wanted to meet Jared and Jensen, oh and Misha of course. They do a lot to help people, especially Jared. He set up a campaign called 'always keep fighting' to help people who suffer with depression and anxiety. He suffers himself, I mean so do I. With anxiety that is." The Doctor sat back and listened, until I mentioned my Anxiety. "I didn't know," he frowned. "Yeah, a lot of people don't. I don't really like to talk about it , I'd rather get on with my life." He smiled sadly. "Hey cheer up, with you here you've made all my worries and anxiety better. I love you for that." He grinned, "just that?" He lent forward. "No, not just that," we met in the middle our lips touching in a brief kiss. "Umm, you taste of Nutella." He stated, which caused me to chuckle. "Yeah, well help yourself to some. Have some of the pancakes. I can't see me eating all of them." It was true, I wouldn't be able to eat them all, especially seeing as they were large and that there were 8 of them. I wasn't that greedy. He picked up the Nutella covered knife and spread some onto a pancake, as I ate my sugar and lemon coated one. He rolled it up and took a bite. "Mmm, this really is good stuff," he stated, grinning. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he had it around his mouth. "What?" He asked as I laughed. I pointed to the corner of my mouth, gesturing that he had Nutella there. He tried wiping it, to no avail. I wet my finger and wiped the corner of his mouth with it before pulling back, him grabbing it before I could retreat. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, staring deeply into my eyes, his full of worry and love. "Fine. I feel much better, all thanks to you and your wonderful pancakes. And hot chocolate," I said, after taking a sip. The warmth of it spread around my body, instantly waking me up and feeling less groggy. "Good. Now let's eat up, before it gets cold. Then we can find something to do. Perhaps I can show you round the TARDIS." I grinned. "Yes! I would love that." He grinned. "Good, I thought you might." He said grabbing another pancake and doing as he did with the first, though this time with lemon juice and sugar.

After eating up, the Doctor took away the tray and left to wash up, whilst I got dressed, against his wishes. He wanted to help as he was worried about me still being weak, but I felt a lot better so managed on my own. He came back upstairs, bringing my shoes which had been sat by the radiator in the kitchen. "Here, thought you'd need these." He stated, bending down to put them on my feet. "I'm not an invalid you know. I can do it myself." I told him. He looked up shaking his head and smiling. "I know." I couldn't help but shake my head in return and chuckle. "Any excuse to look after me. To touch me." After tying the laces he jumped up. "Well what can I say. I just love you." He proceeded to Eskimo kiss me, before helping me up off the bed, my legs wobbling a bit. "You okay?" He asked once more. "Yeah. I'll be okay, just give us a sec." He stood holding my hands as I took a few uneasy steps forward, before finally finding it comfortable to walk. "I think I should carry you downstairs. Don't want you to fall down." He said, plucking me up into his arms. "Ah it wouldn't be the first time." I mentioned, him giving me a serious look. "Oh don't worry. I'm fine. Didn't break anything at least. Just bruised the bottom of my spine a bit." He shook his head. "You should be more careful." I smiled at his concern. "You know, you sound like my mum. She's always telling me to be more careful. I'm just a clumsy person. I once lost my footing on the bottom step and fell backwards with a sewing machine falling on top of me. Scared the life out of me though because I thought I'd broken my foot. Luckily I didn't." I informed him and we reached the bottom of the staircase. "Guess I'd better keep an eye on you then." I grinned as he smiled. "You know you won't be getting rid of me any time soon." I called walking away from him as he put me down. "No. Guess not. Wouldn't dream of it." I turned around, giving him a cheeky glare before unlocking the back door and stepping out, the Time Lord following suit.

We strolled up to the Blue box, which sat brightly against the morning sunlight and the pale blue sky. I stood excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning, waiting for the Doctor to unlock the doors. "Ready?" He asked as he turned the key in the lock. "Oh yes," I grinned as he gestured for me to open the door, which I did hesitantly. I couldn't help but think what if she didn't like me. I didn't know how I'd feel about that. I knew she wasn't a big fan of Clara, so I hoped the TARDIS wouldn't do the same to me. I stepped through the door, drawing in a deep shaky breath. I felt the Doctor following behind, drinking in my reaction to seeing her interior. The Bright orange of 11s first desktop theme, not as bright as one would have imagined, but I took this down to the lack of power. The scanner screen was dead, no life in the console either, well not that I could see. There was a faint hum though, showing that there was still life in the old girl yet. _Damn chameleon circuit and their songs,_ I thought to myself. "So what do you think?" The Doctor asked, probably wondering why I hadn't said anything. "She's amazing." I said, running a hand over the railing leading up to the console. He, being the mad man he was, ran and leaped up the steps to the console, turning to face me with his hand outstretched. I couldn't help but chuckle and take it, joining him at the console. "Well there's still a bit of work to do, but this is her. The old girl." I smiled. "Sexy" I added, making him blush. "What? That's what you call her," he looked a little sheepish at the realisation that it was true. "Only when I'm alone." I grinned. "You don't need to hide it from me." He grinned and pecked my forehead. "So, care to show me around. I heard that there was a swimming pool about somewhere." I stated, stroking a hand over the buttons on the console, a slightly cheeky grin on my face. "Oh there is." He said oblivious to what I was possibly suggesting. "Okay. Well…" I hinted, catching his eyes with mine. "Well what?" I Strolled up to him, grabbing his hand and tugging a little. "Oh…you want to see." I shook my head smiling. "I want to do a little more than that Mister. I was actually thinking of getting in." Really I was thinking more along the lines of skinny dipping, but with it being early days in our relationship, well apart from the previous sex, but I thought it might be a little too far. "Come on then, sexy." I chuckled. "You know, I don't think the TARDIS would be very happy with you calling me Sexy also." I stated as we headed away from the control room. "What? Can't I call my two favourite girls sexy?" I laughed as he winked at me, which caused me to blush also. God I loved him.

We made it to the swimming pool, which was built in a separate room and was massive. Along the side were changing booths and sun-loungers, which I thought was a little odd seeing as there was no sun, until the Doctor pointed out that there was a roof window with shutters which opened, so that when in space you could see the stars and planets outside. "Wow, I bet it's amazing." I said smiling up at that thought, as we strolled around the pool. "Oh it is," I realised that he was looking at me as he said this, which I blushed at and shied away. "I just had a thought. I don't have a swimming costume." I mentioned, playing with the fingers in our intertwined hands. "Oh don't worry about that. There's a wardrobe of them down there." He pointed towards the far end where we were heading, and sure enough there was a small wardrobe which looked a little out of place. "Take your pick. I'll go grab some towels." And at that he left. I strolled towards the wardrobe which opened before I had even touched the handle. "Are you helping me?" I asked to the empty room. That's when I heard a hum. She was answering me. _Yay the TARDIS likes me_ I thought. "Okay then, what do you recommend?" I asked. The next thing I knew the wardrobe interior shifted about, a two piece bikini costume becoming clearly visible at the front. It was TARDIS blue, with swirls of a lighter blue and green in it. To me I thought it was a bit revealing, but if that's what she suggested I wasn't about to argue. "Thanks old girl," I grabbed it as she hummed, and took it towards one of the cubicles to get dressed.

"(Y/N)?" I heard the Doctor call as he came back into the room. "Just a second' I shouted back as I finished putting on the bikini. I opened the cubicle and stepped out, the Doctor standing directly outside the cubicle door. "Uh….w..wow." He stuttered as he got a view of what I was wearing. He'd already changed and was holding two towels under his arms. "Don't ask. She picked it out." He looked at me a little confused before realising that I meant the TARDIS. "Wait, she communicated with you?" He asked, finally composing himself. "Well I asked for her help and she did." He nodded. "But she's pretty low on power. And It's unusual for her to communicate with anyone but me.." I shrugged and moved to settle the towels he had on a sun lounger. "Maybe she made an exception and she likes me." He hummed, shrugging at me. "Possibly." I settled down on the pools edge and slowly let myself plunge in. The water was delightfully warm, which I was thankful for as I had gotten a little chilly standing in just a Bikini. He joined me, though a little more splashy. He decided to jump in, being the child he is. I couldn't help but laugh as he surfaced, his hair all stuck to his face. When he raked his fingers through it though, it caused it to stick up all funny. "You are such a child," I called as he swam over to me. "Nothing wrong with being childish. What's the point in being grown up if you can't act a little childish sometimes." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "That was a quote from your 4th regeneration." I stated, as he brought me closer to his body. "Yes it was," he smiled. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me slowly, and pushing me back against the wall of the pool. The next thing I knew we had left the pool, him carrying me to a nearby bedroom and slamming the door.

We lay side by side in each others arms in the large king sized bed, a sheet lightly draped across our bodies. "Mmm." I moaned as he kissed me one last time after our session. "Damn I love you" I said looking up at him with lustful eyes. "And I love you," he said, his hair ruffled and his arm around my shoulders. "I can tell we're going to make a habit of this." He nodded in conformation. "Well we christened your bedroom and now we've christened mine." I was shocked as this realisation that this was his room. "Wait, this is your bedroom." He smiled. "Yep, though I rarely use it. I don't sleep that much." I snorted. "Yeah well you do when you're with me." This was true. He practically fell asleep every time he lay with me at night. Guess it was just the comfort that made him tired. He glanced over at me and rolled onto his side. "You know, I could stay like this forever, just you and me." I stated, rolling over so we were now face to face, the sheet falling away a little to reveal my naked chest. He was smiling as we held ourselves in each others arms. "But how's this going to work? Me being a human and all." He brushed some of my fringe away from my face watching for my reaction. "We'll find a way. You're still young, we've got time." Then he kissed me. I wanted to say more, but I just couldn't. I wanted to live how we were at that moment. I wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. His kisses were getting heated again, as he kissed across my neck. "Time for round two I take it," I said feeling the beginnings of his arousal. He chuckled and rolled his body over mine.

A few hours had passed since we entered the TARDIS. After our 'session' we dressed and he proceeded to show me round at the many rooms. He even picked out a room which he said could be mine, if I chose to travel with him. Of course I said yes, but couldn't help thinking of leaving my family and friends behind. I couldn't think about that though, there were too many other things happening which were more important, like how on earth he managed to be here in this universe. "Have you thought any more about why you might have ended up here in this universe?" I asked, as we strolled through the library hand in hand. The space was huge, though nothing compared to the library in his TARDIS' next desktop theme, which was even larger. "Nope, still thinking. I've done scans for abnormal energy traces but haven't found anything yet. Trouble is I can only scan a short distance due to the limited power. Once everything's up and running properly I should be able to do more. Until then I'm clueless." He mentioned. "Well then mister. We should be working on getting her fixed then shouldn't we?" I said poking his chest. "We?" I nodded at him, turning in the opposite position to where we were walking, and pulling him along. "I'm helping, even if I don't know what I'm doing. Many hands make light work as they say." He chuckled as I dragged him along towards where I was hoping was the control room.

Five or so hours later, not really being sure as I wasn't carrying a watch or anything, we emerged from the TARDIS, smudges of oil on our faces and hands. "Well, that's that. Good work," he smiled handing me a rag he pulled from his pocket to wipe our hands on. "Yeah, alright for someone who didn't have a clue what they were doing. She going to be alright now?" I asked, handing him back the rag once I'd wiped my hands on it. "Yes, she's going to be fine. Just a few days of charging and she'll be almost back to full power." He mentioned. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me, because I knew he'd be gone soon. I knew I had that chance to go with him and I did want to, it just kept niggling at the back of my mind that I couldn't leave my family behind. The Doctor threw the rag back into the box and slammed the doors, locking them up before heading towards the house. I followed behind, burying my thoughts for another time.

 **Woo so the Doctor and Y/N have finally admitted their true feelings for eachother, in the smexiest way possible :) More whofluff to come throughout.**


	4. The Winchesters at a supernatural con

**Sorry for the slow posting. I was going to upload this earlier but I've been busy trying to pack everything up to move back home. Thank god uni is over.**

 **Anyway, here we are, Chapter 4.**

"What do you want for dinner?" The Doctor asked as we entered the kitchen. It was at that point that I realised it was getting on for half 6 in the evening. "Ooh, you cooking then?" I smirked. "Yep, so what do you fancy." I shuffled toward the freezer in the side entrance and had a rummage through to see what there was. "How about a chilli? There's one here which should be enough for the both of us, "I mentioned. It was one of my grandad's home made ones, but there was always leftovers which got frozen. "All you need to do is heat it up and do some rice. That okay with you?" He nodded and took the container off me. "Yep, I can do that. You go have a shower. Get cleaned up and I'll call you when it's ready."I argued with him, saying I'd be happy to help but he simply told me that he had everything under control. I kissed his cheek and reluctantly left, heading up for a shower.

After scrubbing myself clean and popping on a fresh pair of pj's I headed downstairs, where the Doctor was just plating up the food. "Ah, good timing," he stated, handing over my dish of chilli and grabbing some cutlery from the draw before we headed into the living room to sit at the table.

I popped on the TV and searched through the channels before settling on putting the DVD we had started the previous night. I sat down beside the Doctor at the table as the DVD ran over what we'd already watched, while we gulped down our dinner. "You've still got a bit of dirt smudged on your face," I told the Time Lord as he mixed the chili into the rice, as I had done also. "Must have missed a spot. I'll sort it out after" he smiled. "So, this what you're Saturday nights are always like?" He asked, to which I nodded. "Pretty much. There used to be this program called Atlantis on, but the BBC scrapped it which annoyed me and quite a lot of other people. It was popular too. The last episode was last Saturday before you arrived." He nodded. "Hmm, wonder why," he mumbled. I shook my head. "Yeah, so there's nothing on that I like watching for a while. Doctor Who's not back for a few months yet and still, it would be classed as spoilers for you anyway. It's your future after all." I mentioned, in between mouthfuls of food. "You sound like River." I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. "Well, I hope I'll meet her one day. She's awesome." He smiled and shook his head as we continued eating.

Once we'd finished and washed up, we finally settled down on the sofa in front of the TV, with the Supernatural DVD running. We were coming towards the finale of season one when I saw bright headlights against the drawn curtains. I stood, turning down the volume on the Tv. "(Y/N)?" The Doctor asked as I listened. "I know that sound," I said as I heard the sound of a car engine, and then the familiar sound of its doors slamming. The next thing I knew the doorbell was ringing, and I was there in a heartbeat. The Doctor was up also, hanging back as I answered the door. That's when I saw them. Two very familiar faces, handsome faces. "Hello madam, sorry to bother you. We seem to have gotten lost. I'm Dean, this is my brother S…" The shorter of the two men started before I jumped in. "Sam. Yeah, I know. Hello, Winchesters." I couldn't help but smile as they looked at each other confused. "Uh, you guys should probably come in before anyone sees you. It's bad enough with one, but trying to keep three of you from people well." I rambled, more or less shoving them into the house. "Wait three. What you mean three?" Dean asked before he noticed the Doctor. "Sam, Dean this is the Doctor. Doctor, well you know them anyway." I said stepping into the living room after locking the front door and porch. They slowly followed and I realised putting supernatural on was probably a bad idea. They both stood in the doorway to the living room, staring at the screen as the Doctor sat down once more. "Dude, what?" Sam said, looking from his brother to the screen. "This is getting way too complicated." I told the Time Lord, who nodded as I sat down beside him. "I can get my head around you, but how can I get my head around them? Is it me or something?" I sighed and turned to the brothers. "Yeah, you guys shouldn't even be here. Then again neither should the Doctor. Things are pretty messed up. Basically, as you can see, you're the characters out of a TV show called Supernatural. And from your reaction, this isn't the first time this has happened to you, so I'm guessing you've done the 'French Mistake'." I explained, before realising they wouldn't even know what the 'French Mistake' was. "An episode where you guys ended up in an alternate reality, with Misha. You guys are played by Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki." I mentioned. "Yeah, we went through that. I'm guessing here in this reality that was an episode, which you said was called the 'French Mistake'?" Sam said. I nodded in agreement. "None of this should be happening though. You guys are from one of my favourite shows, so is the Doctor. Who's next? Sherlock Holmes? Mulder and Scully? Merlin?" I said running my fingers through my hair in exasperation. "Merlin?" Dean quizzed. "Yeah, and before you ask, he's not a grey haired old man in wizard robes with a pointy hat." Sam chuckled at my comment, which made me feel better about the fact that it was sinking in, well for one of them anyway. "I can't help but feel that it's all my fault. That you're here. I mean you're dropping onto my doorstep and you're from my favourite shows. If that's not a coincidence I don't know what is." I rambled raising my voice a little, standing up and pacing about. "Hey it's not your fault, how can it be?" Sam said, stepping forward, stopping me in my tracks. "I don't know, but I can't help but feeling like it is." I shook my head. "Anyway what happened? I mean what physically happened?" The Doctor finally added, taking the brothers attention from me probably getting a bit jealous of Sam's closeness to me. "Well we were driving along the highway through North Carolina, it was dark and then suddenly we were driving down this hill towards your house." Dean explained. "Well my grandparent's house, but they're not here, which means they won't mind you staying. There's a spare bedroom set up, though I'm not sure how it'll work for you two. It's just a double bed, though I can probably grab you a mattress from the spare fold up bed in my room." I mentioned. The Doctor gave me a look which read " _is this really a good idea?"_ But I just knew I couldn't let them sleep in the Impala now could I? "If it's not too much bother," Sam said at the same time as Dean said, "We'll work it out." I knew they'd probably shared a bed before, I mean they slept in cheap hotels and god knows where. They'd be able to work something out. Dean mentioned about grabbing his duffle bag from the Impala so I pointed him towards the side entrance and the side door, whilst Sam sat himself down in the armchair. "So how long have you been here then Doctor?" He asked, watching the TV at the same time. "A week. My TARDIS, that's my Space-Time machine crashed in (Y/N)'s grandparents back garden." I waved as he looked over at me, realising I hadn't introduced myself. "Actually we've just finished fixing her. She sustained some damage, so I should be able to do a wide range scan in the morning for any alien activity." The Time Lord continued. "Alien?" Sam quizzed. "Ah yes. Well, the Doctor here is an Alien, a Time Lord to be exact." I tried to explain to him as Dean entered the house once more. And threw a duffle at Sam, who caught it. "Anyway, you guys should get some sleep. I should too. Busy day tomorrow. I'm going to a Supernatural convention, which is going to be a little awkward. You guys should come along. The Doctor can work on a perception filter for each of you." The older Winchester looked confused. "It hides how you appear. Altering how people see you," Sam explained to him. I couldn't help but grin at his nerdy comment. He was awesome. The Doctor moved to turn off the TV as I showed the boys upstairs, highly aware of Dean staring at my backside. Well, he would.

"Here's your room," I mentioned, shooing Missy who had been asleep on the bed. She darted off as I pulled some towels from the wardrobe. "So, do you think you'll need the mattress? It's a bit heavy though so one of you will have to grab it from under my bed." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, silently telling him to do it who rolled his eyes at the elder. I showed him to my room, explaining that the bathroom was next door to it. He bent down and pulled the mattress out from under the bed. I couldn't help but check out his backside and muscles, but then again I was always a Sam girl rather than a Dean girl. The duvet was also shoved under my bed, a fresh cover already on it. I grabbed it whilst Sam took the mattress into the bedroom. After he placed it on the floor he took the duvet off me as I rummaged around for a sheet to cover the mattress. Finding one and handing it to him. Dean and I said goodnight as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once ready for bed I pulled the covers back and sat in my bed, Missy deciding that she would join me, padding on my legs before occupying a space at the end of the bed. I could hear Sam and Dean talking about me, which made me blush, especially what Dean said about me and Sam. Not that it wasn't true. I had a crush on Sammy after all. I wondered what the Doctor was doing as I hadn't seen him in a little while, which was worrying. I sat waiting for a while, my door slightly ajar. A few times I heard the Winchesters heading backwards and forwards to the bathroom before it went quiet. I settled down under the covers and was about to switch off my lamp before the Doctor entered the room, closing the door fully behind him. "Where've you been?" I asked sleepily, reaching out to the lamp. He leant over and switched it off for me before hopping into bed with me, trying not to disturb Missy. "Sorting out perception filters for tomorrow. Anyway, I didn't want them to see us together. I just want to keep it between us for now until we've worked things out." He mentioned, snuggling against me. "Okay," I mumbled falling asleep before anything else could be said.

My alarm blared, alerting me that it was Sunday morning and time to get up for the Supernatural convention. The Doctor had gone, the space beside me now unoccupied. Missy had just woken up and had decided to pat my face, which she usually did when she wanted feeding. Typical cat, always thinking of food. I sat up before throwing back the covers and jumping out, Missy heading out the room through the slightly ajar door. I quickly dressed in my red plaid shirt and blue jeans before heading out the room also. The bathroom door was shut and I could hear water from the shower running. The spare bedroom door was open slightly, and I noticed Sam pulling a similar plaid shirt over his toned chest. _Damn brain_ I thought to myself as he emerged. "Morning (y/n)" he called smiling. "Morning Sam. Dean in the shower?" I questioned as we headed downstairs. "Yeah, he's been in there for a while." I nodded, rolling my eyes at the elder's actions. I knew the motels probably had crappy showers, but surely the bunker had better, though I wasn't even sure when about's in terms of seasons they were.

We strolled into the kitchen, the Doctor sat at the table with a bowl of cereal. "Morning Doc," Sam said before noticing me wince as he said this. I knew he didn't like being called Doc, especially because I'd seen some classic who episodes where the first Doctor told off Ian for this reason. "Sorry, Doctor," he corrected, looking over at me. I smiled in confirmation as I grabbed two bowls from the cupboard, handing one to Sam before I grabbed my cereal from the cupboard. "Morning," the Time Lord replied, gulping down some tea which he'd made. I pointed Sam in the direction of coffee and tea, in case he wanted any, telling him he could help himself as I poured out my cereal and adding milk, before sitting beside the Doctor at the kitchen table. Sam made himself some coffee and put together some cereal before joining us at the table. "So this convention, how are we going to go around it? I mean well we look like the actors. And what's it all about anyway? I've never been to one before." The Winchester asked. "Well the Doctor has been working on the perception filters I mentioned last night, so you won't be recognised. It works because he's been strolling around my uni without anyone recognising him. And as for the convention, well there are stalls of merchandise, people dressed up hence why I'm wearing plaid, and the actors are there. Jared, Jensen, Misha, all the usual. Imagine if they could actually see your faces. That would be priceless." I giggled. Sam smiled, looking down at the cereal in front of him. "But it would be bad, unless absolutely necessary," the alien stated. I nodded, chewing on a mouthful of my breakfast. A few minutes of silence later and Dean joined us, fully dressed, his hair still damp. It felt strange having my favourite characters sat around me like I was in a dream. We finished up and I brushed my teeth before we were ready to head out, the Doctor giving the brothers their perception filter devices and explaining how they worked.

Despite me saying that traveling in the Impala would be a bad idea, due to it being obvious to look at, we did travel to the convention in her, the Doctor and I in the back seat, with the brothers in the front. I had to keep reminding the elder that he had to drive on the opposite side of the road, as he wasn't used to it and nearly crashed into someone once. But eventually, we had arrived in one piece. The Doctor had managed to put a low-level filter on the car, so it wasn't so visible. Dean also parked it away from the main building, down a side street, to keep it out the way of the bustling crowds. We strolled towards the entrance where I noticed Lysz was standing waiting. "Hey lysz" I called briefly hugging her. "Hey (y/n), hey doctor." She said, before noticing the two extra faces. "Who are they? or am I guessing you had some extra guests drop in on you unexpectedly. And judging by the fact that we're at a supernatural convention I'm guessing Sam and Dean." She said. I was pretty impressed by her guess. "Yeah, nice guess. Don't ask me who's who though, the perception filters mess with my mind." I stated chuckling to myself as we headed inside, the men following.

It was busy, but it's what you'd expect from a convention where the actors only ever came to the UK for this particular one. There were a lot of UK fans and it was only a small percentage gathered at the convention. "If we get separated meet by the main theatre. That's where the talks happen through the day." I mentioned to the Doctor and the Winchester brothers. "Yeah, there's one at 1 pm and one at 3 pm" lysz mentioned, dragging me towards the autograph tables. "Come on we need to meet Jared, Jensen, and Misha. You want your drawings signed after all." Lysz stated. I lost sight of the guys as she dragged me through the crowds, clutching my sketchbook of autographs under my arm. This sketchbook was very precious to me. I had been drawing and getting them signed for a few years now, as it was something I enjoyed. I especially loved getting feedback from the people when they signed them, and it also gave me a chance to talk to them, as well as have photos taken. We arrived at the queue for Jared and I was pretty excited. He was my idle and helped me to love myself and always keep fighting through the hard times in my life. I couldn't help but think what would happen if they saw the real Sam and Dean. Like if the perception filters failed, or something happened and they had to reveal themselves. "You okay?" Lysz asked. I nodded, " yeah just a little nervous and excited. Can't help it." She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm excited too. Besides Jared has been a big influence in your life so I understand why you're nervous. And he'll love your drawings, they all will." I couldn't help but smile back as we slowly edged forward in the queue. We had a photoshoot lined up with the boys later, which I was excited about, but I wasn't exactly sure how we were going to go about it. "So this photo later. What are we going to do?" I asked her. She proceeded to tell me an idea she had, which I couldn't help but laugh at when she mentioned about throwing in a doctor who twist. "I brought along a fez, bowtie and sonic screwdriver. Also a mini TARDIS." She stated. _Brilliant_ I thought with a smile. This was going to be good.

The day went pretty quickly. I managed to get all my drawings signed and our group photoshoot done, which Lysz and I were really happy with. We'd had a laugh with the boys when we told them how we'd like the photo to be. Jared had worn the fez and held the sonic, with me by his side and Jensen was acting as the bad guy who had taken lysz and the mini TARDIS hostage. It was a good laugh and they seemed to enjoy it. We met up with the Doctor, Sam, and Dean just as the three o'clock panel was about to start. We had managed to get front row seats, which I thought we'd never get but luckily the boys had reserved them for us, the Time Lord sat beside me with lysz to the other side and the Winchesters beside her. The panel started. Jared and Jensen starting it off before Misha came on with Mark Shepard who played Crowley. All was going great until half way through. The doors suddenly exploded off their hinges and in rolled a small troop of gold Daleks. The room went into a panic at the sudden entrance, but it quickly settled down, people just thinking it wasn't real and that it was someone's idea of a joke. The Doctor stood and pushed me back against the stage. "This is not good." Sam mumbled. " _Shit,"_ I thought as they advanced. The Doctor brought out his sonic and waved it about as they advanced towards the stage. "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?!" A Dalek barked. Jared and Jensen looked at each other from their stopped position on the stage. I quickly clambered up to them, despite the Doctor not wanting to let go of me. One of the brothers, not knowing who due to the filter, followed me. A security guard went to grab us but Jensen waved him off. "The Doctor? Doctor Who?" The time lord said, activating his sonic, causing the filter to fade, revealing the three of them in their true forms. Sam having been the one to follow me. "What?" Jared burst out, glancing at his character. "You're telling me," the elder brother said, looking at his actor standing on the stage. The Doctor took control of the situation, talking to the Daleks to find out what they wanted as the occupants of the room began to panic. "You guys need to go," I started telling them as the Daleks told the Doctor what they required. "The Human? What human?" He asked them, quickly glancing at me. " _Ah shit. They want me don't they?"_ I thought. " _I won't let that happen,"_ I heard the Doctor reply, but he didn't move his mouth. _Eh?_ " _I'll explain later,"_ he said again without moving his lips. Sam and I ushered to Jared, Jensen and the others, trying to get them out. "What about you, you should come with us," Jared told me, looking at Sam who nodded. "I can't, besides your fans need you. You've got to survive. There's no supernatural without you guys." I stated, watching as Dean and Lysz helped other people to escape. "(Y/N) you should go with them." Sam said to me, nudging me towards the stage exit. "I can't leave him. He'll do something stupid, like blow up the place." As if hearing me he looked round at me quickly. "Oh, he hasn't," I said out loud. "What?" Misha questioned. "We should get out of here as quickly as possible." At me saying this the Dalek started shouting at the Doctor about its self-destruct sequence being initiated. "Run!" The Time Lord shouted, rushing towards me and grabbing my hand as he sped past. The Winchesters, lysz and the rest of the cast and people in the room made for the exits, getting mixed up and shoved in the process. I was aware of losing lysz in the process, her being behind me one minute and the next she was somewhere alongside Misha and the others. They ran towards one exit as we headed towards another, the side where the Impala was parked. The brothers threw open the door and we got a few yards away from the building as it exploded, throwing us a few feet in the air. I fell hard, winding myself. The Doctor fell almost on top of me but managed to shelter some of the falling debris from hitting me. Sam and Dean were just ahead of us and managed to miss most of the bits of debris which flew by. "You alright?" The Doctor asked, looking down at me Concerned. I nodded, knowing I had caused myself a few bruises but other than that I felt alright. "What happened there?" Dean asked, looking at the wreckage of the building. "Sorry, I accidentally set off the Daleks self-destruct sequence. Well, I say accidentally." We picked ourselves up and turned to head towards the impala. "Best we get out of here. Don't want the police turning up to see us." He said walking in front, Dean close behind. Sam stood with me as we watched them walk. "You okay?" He asked as we slowly followed. "No not really. That's not the way I was expecting today to go." I mentioned, clutching my bag with my sketchbook and photo op in. He smiled, but that quickly turned to a frown as the Doctor and Dean suddenly disappeared, Dean dropping the Impalas keys. "Dean!" Sam shouted, rushing to the Impala. I clutched my chest in agony and collapsed to my knees. I didn't know what caused this but I knew it couldn't have been good. The younger Winchester quickly ran back to me. "(Y/N) what's wrong? What hurts?" He asked, picking me up in his arms and settling me on the bonnet of the car. "My chest. I'll be fine. We need to find the Doctor and Dean." I said before grabbing my chest again. "You need to go to a hospital," he mentioned, leading me to the passenger side. "No, don't worry about me. We need to get the Doctor and Dean back. Something's going on and the Doctor is the only one who can figure it out. He's good at that sort of thing." Sam huffed at my persistence. Opening the passenger door he settled me inside, before heading around to the driver's side. "Let's get back to yours. You rest up and we'll work something out. You might have hurt yourself during the blast and I don't want you hurting yourself further." He said starting the engine. I couldn't help but smile at his caring nature. God I loved him. It was difficult, especially with loving the Doctor too.


	5. Getting too close

**Sorry, the previous chapter was a little shorter than the previous, but it's hard to work out where I should split them.**

 **Still onto chapter 5.**

 **Warning: Sexual content towards the end of this chapter**

We arrived back at my grandparent's house, Sam insisting on carrying and setting me down on the sofa, the bag with my sketchbook in dropping to the floor. He then proceeded to get me comfy, grabbing my blanket from upstairs and his laptop from the spare room. "Here," he said, handing me the Dalek blanket from my bed and wrapping it around my shoulders before settling beside me, laptop in his lap. "I'm fine Sam, really I am," I tried as he booted up the laptop. "The Doctor and Dean disappeared and suddenly you collapse in pain. That can't be a coincidence (y/n). If it wasn't the blast, then what caused it?" I frowned and rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I'm worried though," I couldn't help but telling him. He looked over and I felt an arm lightly weave around me. "I'm here if you need me." I smiled up at him. "Thanks Sammy." I winced and pulled back. "Sorry, I know you don't like being called sammy. I'll shut up now." He shook his head as he pulled up the Internet. "It's fine honestly. Rest up, I'm going to see if I can find anything about what's going on. They've got to be around somewhere." He sighed as he tapped away at his laptop. I settled back, snuggling into the sofa, pulling the blanket around me and eventually drifting off to sleep.

 _The Doctor and Dean were in some sort of locked metal cell. On a spaceship judging by the vibrations on the deck. There was also the sound of machinery. The sound seemed to be getting louder. The Doctor and Dean had been arguing, judging by the way they stood at opposite sides of the room. They glanced at each other as the cell door slid open. A voice screeched off in the distance…_

I gasped awake, luckily not startling Sam, who had fallen asleep beside me. He was kinda cute when he slept, his hair all messy. My dream came back to me as I sat there, trying not to disturb him. They must be on some kind of ship, I thought to myself. _These can't be dreams. They must be visions._ I rubbed my eyes, my movements causing Sam to stur. "Hey sam." I smiled. "Hey (y/n). I must have dozed off. What time is it?" He asked. I glanced up at the clock on the living room wall. "6 o'clock." I told him. We'd only been asleep a few hours which wasn't too bad as it could have been longer. "You hungry?" I asked Sam, shedding the blanket and jumping up. "I can cook something. Or I can pop over to the village and grab some chips or a pizza." Sam placed his laptop on the coffee table, the battery having died after he fell asleep. "I can come with you. It's getting dark and I don't want you heading out on your own, not after your spell earlier." I mentally rolled my eyes. "I'm fine now Sam. It was nothing serious." I called, grabbing my purse from the bag on the floor beside me. "Still I'm coming with you." He said following behind me, pulling a fake credit card from the wallet in his pocket. "And if this universe will take this credit card, I'll get the food." I smiled shaking my head. "Okay fine. But you'll have to activate your perception filter or something. You never know when you'll bump into a supernatural fan." He chuckled and fiddled with the wrist device the Doctor had put together. I grabbed my house keys and purse before I turned on the outside light, so that I could see when unlocking the door to come back in, and headed out with Sam to grab some food.

We had decided on a pizza and found that we had the same interests in food, so choose to share a large spicy meat feast pizza from papa johns. On our way back, myself carrying the pizza in my arms, he asked me a question. "Hey (y/n) are you alright? Just I felt you suddenly wake earlier when we dozed off. You weren't in pain or anything were you. You know you can talk to me right." I couldn't help but smile up at him at his concern. "I'm fine Sam. No pain, it was just a dream that's all. Nothing to worry about." I felt my voice quiver a bit and I hoped that he hadn't noticed. "Dream huh?" He pressed on. I nodded back at him. "Well more of a nightmare really. Happens a lot but I get used to it. Means I don't get much sleep though but I'm used to that too." I mentioned as we reached the front door. I passed him the pizza before unlocking the door and heading inside, closing the door behind him. I proceeded to lock the side door which led into the kitchen after we had both stepped in, knowing I wouldn't need to head back out again tonight. I grabbed some plates from the cupboard as Sam took the pizza through to the living room.

We plonked down on the sofa, the pizza sat on the coffee table in front of us, the younger Winchester moving his laptop onto the dining table. Sam had asked me to put on supernatural, as he was intrigued to see just how much of it was true. Bad thing was he got hooked on it and so by the time we had finished up and I was about to head off for bed, he was still sat there. "You staying up then?" I questioned as I grabbed the empty plates and pizza box. "Yeah, I'll go to bed after this episode." I rolled me eyes. _I'd heard that before._ "Okay, well can you switch off the lights and the TV when you're done, I'm going to bed." He nodded, glued to the screen. I sighed and headed upstairs, quickly brushing my teeth and jumping into bed, not even bothering to put my PJs on.

I had heard Sam heading to bed about half an hour after I had gone. I hadn't fallen asleep, even though I was deeply tired. I just couldn't help but think of where the Doctor and Dean had disappeared off to. It worried me a little. Well a lot really. _What if he don't come back. What if I never see the Doctor again._ I mentally shook my head and yawned, shuffling down under the covers and quickly drifting off to sleep.

About an hour or so later I abruptly woke, sweat drenching my skin. Another nightmare. I jumped out of bed and headed down stairs to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. As I Stood at the sink I felt a little queazy, but I took this as going to bed on a full stomach. I filled a glass with water and then headed into the living room, switching on a light and flopping onto the sofa. I grabbed my sketchbook and flicked through, finding a drawing I had started previously. Pulling out my iPad and a pencil I began to draw, it was all I could do to keep my mind active and stop me falling asleep.

I must have dozed off because when I shot up awake I hadn't realised that Sam had been leaning over me and I ended up head butting him. "Damn it Sam. You scared the hell out of me," I said before apologising for hurting him. "Sorry, I came down to get a drink and noticed the light was on. I thought maybe dean and the Doctor were back. Then I saw you looked a little distressed. You alright?" I stretched, my sketchbook falling off my chest and to the floor. "Im fine. It was just a nightmare." He screwed up his face in disbelief before looking down at the sketchbook on the floor. I glanced up at the clock and noted that it was 4 in the morning. Sam bent down and grabbed my sketchbook before I had the chance to stop him. I jumped up and tried to grab it from him but he held it up high and out of my reach. "What's this then?" He asked, flicking through. "Sketchbook. But I have a thing about people looking through. Especially when I haven't finished something. Im too much of a perfectionist." I mentioned jumping up and trying to grab the book, to no avail. Eventually he stopped on one particular image. In fact it was the one I had been working on. A drawing of him. Well another picture of him. There was another in there which I had signed by Jared. He looked down at me and lowered the sketchbook enough so that I could stretch up and reach it. This meant that I was pushed against his chest, and I hadn't realised his free arm had began to sneak around my back until he pushed me flush against him. "Sam," I whispered as he leant down, dropping his arm by his side, both me and him holding the sketchbook. It was at that moment his lips captured mine, catching me totally off guard. I dropped the sketchbook, it opening and landing on a picture of the 11th Doctor. "What was that?" I squeaked, pulling away sharply and trying to gain my breath back. "I know you like me, I mean like like. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. I mean it actually doesn't take a genius. Dean pointed it out to me. But I can see you like the Doctor." He quickly rambled. "Sam.." I started but he quickly jumped in again. "It's okay, I understand." I quickly put a finger to his lips. "You're right. I do love the Doctor, but Dean was also right about me loving you." Sam's eyes brightened as I mentioned me loving him. "Things are just so complicated. I love you both, what am I supposed to do? I just…" I was cut off as Sam lent in and kissed me again, harder this time. My whole body froze briefly and before I knew it, I was kissing back. _Damn it. What if the Doctor ever finds out?_ I thought to myself as Sam pulled me up so I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. I was grateful that he was strong enough to hold me up, because I was a weakling really and my legs never would have kept me up. "Sam," I moaned as he began kissing down my neck, kneading my ass with his hands. _God I felt so turned on right now_. The next thing I knew he had me pressed against the door which led into the hallway. Threading my fingers in his hair he looked up at me, his eyes hungry. "We should take this upstairs" He stated, pressing his forehead against mine. "Good idea," I mumbled against his lips as we headed upstairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs we took a right and ended up in the spare bedroom. Two duffel bags of equipment sat on the floor, a small shotgun and several other guns and knives inside. I barely got a chance to look closer as Sam had thrown me on the bed and proceeded to crawl up my body. "Mmm you are beautiful." He said, roaming his hands under my top and pulling it up and over my head. I managed to manoeuvre my hands between us to begin unbuttoning his shirt. "Not so bad yourself Winchester," I stated, pulling the shirt off his back before raking my nails over his well toned chest causing him to shudder. Sam hummed in simple pleasure as we kissed, his big hands gliding down my sides and across my waist, unhurried. He smiled against my lips as he grabbed my ass again, squeezing enough to make me shiver. One of his hands then moved from my ass, sliding over my thigh until he reached the apex of my thighs, slim fingers tracing over my denim clad thighs until he reached his final destination. I moaned as his hand brushed against my covered core before heading up to the button of my jeans. Before I knew it he had unbuttoned and removed them, so I was only left in my panties and bra, while he was still half dressed. "You are wearing too many clothes," I groaned out as he kissed up from my thighs, across my stomach and between my still covered breasts. "All in good time," he said, reaching under my back to unhook my bra. With this gone he moved his hands to my left breast, kneading it while taking the right one in his mouth. "Sammy!" I moaned loudly, the pleasure traveling straight down to my core. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, tugging gently which caused him to moan out, adding to the sensation. I could have came right there and then, the pressure building quickly. He moved over to my other breast and took his time giving it as much attention as the first. I squirmed under him, which in turn made him moan as his erection ground into my still covered core, adding a pleasurable friction there but I wanted more. "Sam please." I begged needfully. He moved from my breast and kissed down my stomach. "What is it you want?" He teased, bringing a finger down to my clit, stroking down to my entrance and back up again through my panties. I fidgeted, bucking my hips directly into his erection. This brought out a louder moan. "I want you inside me. Right now." I said, bringing my hand down to the bulge in his jeans and rubbing. "I want you too (y/n)." He groaned, pulling my hand away and getting to work removing his jeans and the rest of his clothing, until he was left in only his boxers. "I figured you earned something," he said, letting my hands trail to his boxers. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I removed them, his enormous erection bobbing free, a large dollop of pre-come seeping from the end. "My turn," he said practically ripping my pants off, before he leant over to one of the duffel bags and pulled out a condom. "Figured Dean would have a spare," he mentioned, opening the packet and rolling it over his dick, giving it a few strokes before he moved back over me. He positioned himself before I felt him agonisingly slowly fumble his entry, making me gasp at his size. "You okay?" He asked with concern. "You're not a virgin are you?" I shook my head in answer to his second question. "no I'm not a virgin. And as for your first question I'm fine. Just you're a little larger than I've had previously." I mentioned, hiding the fact that the last person I had been with was the Time Lord, who had excellent control of blood flow, due to the fact that he had two hearts. Though not the first time though as it had been a while since he'd been with someone in that way. He could keep it up and go off more than once in a session. _Which was amazing_ I told myself with fascination. Sam slowly bent down to capture my lips, pulling me from my thoughts. "Is it okay if I start moving?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I smiled sweetly and nodded as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. This slow pace kept up for a while as I adjusted to his size, before things started to speed up a notch. His hands held onto my hips as he thrust, nails digging in slightly but not quite enough to leave marks. He then moved them and gripped my hands tight as he fucked me, hitting deep inside with each thrust. I could hardly keep still, trying to move my hips with his, though I was tethered down by his weight on my chest. His hips slammed into me at a unrelenting pace, leaving us both covered with a sheen of sweat. The pressure was building higher and higher. I knew that at any minute I would explode and that he would follow suit. Sam was groaning in my ear, mumbling curses and it was when I heard him moan my name under his breath that I was finally pushed over the edge. I clenched my teeth as I cried out, my walls closing around his pulsating Cock, milking it of all he had. He held me tightly, his manhood softening inside me as we came down from our high. My whole body felt exhausted. Sam slowly pulled out, moaning at still being a little sensitive. "I love you (y/n)" he admitted, rolling to lie beside me, his hair tickling my neck. "I love you too Sam," I whispered sleepily, before drifting off in his arms, our naked bodies tangled in the sheets.

 **So y/n and Sam, wonder what the Doctor is going to think about that. Well you'll have to find out won't you. feel free to comment/favourite/etc. next chapter coming soon**


	6. Something's wrong with YN

**Another chapter, aren't you lucky.**

By the time I awoke that morning, the sun was streaming through the drawn curtains. I must have been so exhausted because I slept like a dream, then again Sam took care of that. I was aware of his presence, his naked chest firmly against my back. I shuffled a little, my arm having fallen asleep with me laying on it. He mumbled a little as I shimmied out of bed, gathering my clothes up off the floor and pulling them on. I was about the leave when Sam's voice called over. "(Y/N)?" I turned around from my position stood in the doorway. "Morning Sam," I smiled. That was short lived though as I felt a wave of queasiness come over me and I rushed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

My body was seriously hating me. Any remnants of last night's pizza in my system had now gone. I sat on the floor my back leaning heavily against the bathtub. I just felt so weak and couldn't understand why. It must be some sort of virus affecting me, I thought. The last time something like this had happened was when I was on my period. That was when I paled. It was usually like clockwork, 28 days exactly, except this time it hadn't happened. I had been due a few days ago. Nothing. There was a knock on the bathroom door followed by Sam calling my name. I didn't answer. He called again and again but my brain was working over time and my ears were ringing. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't be pregnant, could I? The bathroom door opened and Sam quickly rushed in, seeing my weakened body slumped on the floor. He called my name again, my face between his hands, but there was no sound. I felt like I was floating on air, drifting and drifting. My eyes couldn't focus. It was at that moment I promptly passed out.

When I awoke I was tucked into my single bed, pillows bunched up under my head. Sam was sat perched beside me dabbing a wet flannel across my brow. "What happened?" I asked, my voice croaking. I struggled into a sitting position. "I found you in the bathroom. You're weak and burning up. I should get you to a doctor or something." He said, grabbing a glass of water he had placed on the bedside table and bringing it to my lips. "I'll be fine. It's probably just some sort of virus." I lied, keeping my suspicions to myself. I was scared of the thought. I never wanted any of this to happen. " I can't. Anyway, my parents are supposed to be arriving today. They're staying over for a while. Going to be pretty hard to explain what's been happening with you guys turning up." He nodded, moving back to dabbing my forehead. "Any word from Dean or the Doctor?" I asked. "No nothing. I thought that they'd somehow manage to get in touch. Even if Dean had gotten Cas to forward a message to us or something." He sighed and I could tell he was frustrated. "If Cas is even here" I added. It was quite possible that he was, but it would be difficult for him to zap around in a different dimension. No heaven up there as far as I was aware, being an atheist and all. "This whole situation is messed up" I mumbled to myself. "Yeah" Sam answered without really thinking. "I mean it's not your fault if that's what you were thinking. Don't go blaming yourself for anything which is going on. We're here and that's that. Nothing could have prevented this from happening." He clutched my hand tightly between the two of his. "I know Sam. I just don't understand what's going on." He sighed and nodded slowly. "You and me both." He brought the glass of water to my lips again, just as the doorbell rang. He gave me a look. "It might be my parents, though they said they'd ring me, my phone is downstairs from last night. They might have tried ringing while I was passed out." I mentioned trying to get out of bed only to stumble backward and fall back into it. "Woah you're too weak to get up. Stay here, I'll go," he said, handing me the glass of water and tucking me back into bed before hopping down the stairs to the front door. I listened out for voices as he opened the door with a click. _"Dean, Doctor,"_ Sam spoke with shock. _"Where the hell have you been, I've been trying to phone,"_ the argument started between the brothers as I sat there. I sighed and shuffled from under the covers, swinging my legs out over the side of the bed. Placing my feet on the floor I promptly pulled myself up but lost my balance and fell into the wall, sliding down it to the floor. " _Where's (Y/N)?"_ I heard the Timelord ask between the brother's arguments. I faintly heard Sam reply before the argument between the brothers started again. The staircase creaked as the Doctor climbed. As he reached the top he quickly spotted me on the floor and rushed over. "(Y/N) what happened? What's wrong?" He called in a panic, pulling out his sonic to scan me. He groaned, frustrated as the results came back. "What does it say?" I asked desperately. He gave me a look of concern. "Inconclusive. Why won't it show me? Somethings wrong and it's really bugging me." He almost threw the sonic across the room in his frustration but before he could I grabbed his arm, catching his attention. "Doctor. I… I think… I think I'm pregnant." He paled. "But that would be impossible, we used precaution." I nodded weakly, my hand sliding from his arm. I was drifting into unconsciousness, the slight feeling of him shaking me and shouting my name being the last things I remembered before blackness consumed me.

I gained enough consciousness to feel the doctor carrying my body down the stairs. "(Y/N) what happened?" Dean asked spotting me and coming over. "Sam what's been going on?" The younger brother looked between the two of them and me in the Time Lords arms. "When you disappeared she collapsed in pain. She was clutching her chest." He started to explain as I was settled down into a chair at the dining table, the Doctor crouching down in front of me, his hands on my face. "And you failed to say something." Dean started arguing back. "Hey, you weren't here. I tried to get her to see a doctor but she refused." The Doctor quickly turned to face them, not letting go of me. "Quiet! This isn't helping her." They stopped and backed away from each other. "She woke up this morning and rushed to the bathroom. I went to check up on her and she was collapsed on the floor." The younger Winchester added. The Doctor turned back to me. "Was she sick?" He questioned, placing the back of his hand against my forehead, quickly pulling it away and rushing the get the discarded flannel from previous. When he came back down I had almost slid out the chair, if it hadn't have been for the older Winchester holding me up. The Doctor soaked the flannel under the cold tap and went to use it on my face, but Dean quickly took it and proceeded to do what he was about to. "Thanks," the alien quickly said before he began pacing. "Yeah, she was sick. Why? Is it important?" Sam asked, watching the Doctor pace the kitchen, running his hands through his hair. "It could be, but I need to run some tests in the TARDIS." He moved back over to me. "What, you mean that box? How can you run tests on her in there?" The elder asked. "Because it's bigger on the inside," I perked up before gagging and nearly throwing up over him. The Doctor slowly pulled me up onto my feet, supporting my weight, before he pulled me into his arms, carrying me. We started to head for the back door, but not before I heard my mobile starting to ring from the living room, where I had left it last night. "I need to get that," I told the Time Lord. "It could be my parents. They should be here anytime now." He spun around to face Sam. "Can you answer that. Just say (y/n) is busy and can't get to the phone. If it's her parents just say you'll help them bring their stuff in. We won't be long." He quickly said, manoeuvring me enough so that he could open the back door with the key, before heading out to the TARDIS, gripping me tightly to his chest.

Once in the TARDIS the Doctor carried me straight to the medical bay and lay me down on a trolley bed, which sat in the centre of the almost white washed room, surrounded by various pieces of equipment. He propped up the pillows behind my head before moving off to grab some equipment. "What are you doing?" I managed to croak out, my voice sounding weak and pathetic. "I just need to run some tests. The sonic wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I'm hoping the TARDIS will." He said, pulling over a trolly and a monitor. Firstly he took a needle from the trolly and took a sample of my blood, which was then transferred to the monitor he'd wheeled over. I watched as he popped the vial of blood into a slot at the side. The vial moved in and the machine burst into life. "It'll take a while to process but I should know some results soon." I frowned. "Results for what? What are you testing for?" I asked. He scooted around the medical bay doing other little things which I didn't really understand. "Well a manor of things really. Blood sugar levels, white blood cell count, pregnancy." I paled at the last thought. I didn't know what I would do if I was indeed pregnant. It was a scary thought. The machine beside me beeped alerting the Doctor to some results coming through. Before he could take a look though I felt a burst of pain travel through my chest. "Argg!" I exclaimed clutching my hand to my chest. "(Y/N) what's wrong?! What hurts?" The Time Lord questioned racing over and trying to hold me down as my body began to convulse. "My chest. It's worse than before." I gasped, begging to find breathing difficult. He pulled the readings from the blood sample up on the screen as they slowly trickled through. "You're mutating!" He stated in utter shock. I hadn't heard what he'd said though, as my body began to go into a fit. "(Y/N)! (Y/N) come on stay with me. You can hold on. Whatever's causing this you can fight it. You're a fighter I know you are. Stay with me," he called, holding me down so I wouldn't hurt myself. His voice began to sooth me and eventually my body began to relax and the fit subside as I drifted into unconsciousness

 **Elsewhere…** _Sam had answered my phone to find that my parents were only around the corner. Dean had agreed that he'd help them out, whilst Sam insisted on heading to the TARDIS to let the Doctor and myself know. Though he wouldn't exactly have known where he was going anyway. When my parents had arrived both brothers had introduced themselves and began helping out with the unloading. My mother had asked where I was but Dean replied saying that I was currently helping out the doctor. When the unloading was almost done a rumble came from above, a spaceship slowly approaching the city. A crash from further up the street alerted them to move faster as an army of metal men began to march down the hill. "What are they?" Dean asked._ **"Cybermen!"** I burst out as my vision faded and I awoke, still laying in the medical bay. The Doctor quickly was at my side at my sudden outburst. "Doctor there are Cybermen outside. My family." He quickly raced out of the room, leaving me almost panicking at what could happen to them, unaware that I had actually visioned something happening at that moment.

 **Outside…** _The Doctor had sprinted out of the TARDIS out towards the front of the house, where Sam and Dean stood alongside my parents and brother. The Cybermen were fast advancing. "Get to the TARDIS now. All of you just run now!" The Time lord shouted. My mum looked at him in utter shock, but quickly shook herself out of it as she grabbed a few bags they had unloaded and ran. "Sam, Dean you too. Hurry." Sam helped to grab some bags, whilst Dean dashed off to grab his and Sam's duffle bags from upstairs. "Where's (y/n)" my brother asked as he grabbed ahold of a scared missy. "She's fine. She's safe. In the TARDIS, now go." They obeyed and headed off. The Doctor took one last look at the approaching metal men and the spaceship in the sky before following on behind._

I had dragged myself off of the medical bed and summoned enough strength to stand. _You need rest_ I heard the TARDIS call as I stumbled like a zombie towards the door. "I have to know if my parents and brother are alright. And Missy my cat she was in the house. I need to know what's happening I can't just stay here and do nothing." I stumbled and almost went crashing to the floor if it hadn't have been for a small trolley nearby which I clung onto. _Please (y/n), don't hurt yourself._ I began moving again despite the old girls pleas. I took a few shaky steps before I tripped over my own feet and nearly went crashing to the ground, if it hadn't have been for the Doctor racing in. "I thought I told you to stay put." He said, picking me up and placing me back onto the trolley. "I needed to know if my vision was correct, but judging by your expression it was. Are they alright? Where's missy?" I asked. He looked at me with a blank expression. "Yes you were right, but we should be safe in here and your family and missy are fine. I told everyone to get some rest or a coffee or whatever it is you humans do." I rolled my eyes. He had been to earth and even been exiled here and yet he still didn't have a clue what humans did. Probably didn't even know about women's monthly periods, I mean why would he? He's a man and alien. I paled again. So much for my period. "Doctor, you said something before, when I was in pain. What was it?" His face turned serious which made me feel worried. "You're going to be fine." He said sitting on the bed beside me, holding onto my hand. "That's not what I asked." He squeezed my hand as he repeated what he had said earlier. "Mutating? How? Into what?" I quickly asked as I groaned at a burst of pain again. "I'm not sure yet. The blood test is still running. I'll know more soon. You should rest." I shook my head, "I can't. It's too painful," at this I lurched forward at a burst of pain. My eyes watered as I looked at him in the eyes. "Help me," I pleaded. The Doctor hugged me close, tucking my head under his chin. "I know it hurts. I don't know what to do other than knocking you out. I don't think even painkillers will stop the pain you're suffering." I clutched his jacket tightly. "Then do it." He pulled back and looked into my eyes again. He looked so reluctant. I knew it pained him to have to do this. "Please. It's the only way. At least I won't be able to hurt myself." This was true, he wouldn't have to look after me. He could be free to do other things like running more tests. "Okay," He said looking sadly at me and reluctantly letting go of my hand. He stood and shuffled around the room collecting pieces of equipment together before returning to my side, with a syringe in hand. "This injection will render you semi unconscious. It'll be like falling into a deep sleep." He started rambling. I felt really nervous as he neared me. But anything right now was better than this agony I was in. I lay back on the bed staring up at the White ceiling as the Time Lord took my arm and injected the syringe. He forced a smile on his face as he sat heavily in a chair beside the bed, grabbing ahold of my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing across my knuckles. "I'll be here when it wears off. I'm not going anywhere." I was about to reply, telling him that he didn't have to stay around because who knew how long I would be out for, but my body felt so heavy almost as if paralysed. I couldn't speak. As my eyes grew heavy and my sight blurred I took one last glance at him before passing out.

 **The Doctor let go of (y/n)'s hand and sighed. A few tears gathered in his eyes. He knew she'd be fine but he couldn't help but feel a sense of regret for not having been there when this first started. Him and Dean had ended up onboard a Dalek ship after being teleported there. They had almost been caught when they had been looking around. He had discovered a device which consisted of a tank of a dark greenish liquid, hooked up to a monitor, neither of which were powered up, the tank being empty. He was worried as to what it was for and why Daleks would possess such technology. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, taking a quick glance at the sleeping form in front of him before standing and moving over to the monitor where (y/n)'s blood was being tested. He had a quick scan through some of the results which had come through and froze in shock at two readings which had appeared. This was something he wasn't expecting to ever happen.**

 **The hours went by and (y/n) was still passed out. The Doctor hadn't left her side much and a few times the winchesters had come to see how he was coping and how she was going. Even Missy had padded in and sat with them for a while. The Doctor had only popped out the room for a matter of a few seconds previously to grab a drink when he had explained to them what was happening with her being sedated. (Y/n)'s mother had walked in hearing the conversation and had shouted at him for not being straight with her about her daughters whereabouts. He told her that everything was fine and that she was resting. In truth he really didn't know how to explain what was happening. He couldn't even get his own head around it. He was currently sat beside (y/n) gripping tightly her left hand. Suddenly her fingers began to curl around his hand, gripping him as he was her. He quickly stood up at these actions and stared down at her. " (Y/N)?" He spoke as her eyes fluttered. They opened.**

I awoke to a very familiar face staring down at me, smiling brightly. "Don't tell me you've been there the whole time I've been out." I spoke, my voice croaking. I felt like I'd been lying there for days, my body aching. "No. Well most of the time yeah. I couldn't leave you. Not when I found out the results of your blood test." My face fell serious as I looked over at his wide grin. I had a bad feeling that I knew what was about to follow. "Well?" I asked, my voice quivering. "You're pregnant." I fell silent, the shock hitting me like a ton of bricks. _Ah shit. How do I explain this one to my parents_ I thought. "Not only that, you're DNA is changing. You're somehow becoming a Time Lord, well Lady. That pain you felt it's like the reverse of a chameleon arch. I'm guessing you know what that is." I nodded. "Well instead of your body changing from a Time lord to a human you're doing the opposite. You've somehow grown a heart which would explain the huge amounts of chest pain you were having." I placed a hand on my chest indeed feeling the dual beatings of two hearts. _Wow. That's so cool._ "The process isn't complete though. You're still half human at this stage, which means no regeneration." I looked up at him. "You're so excited, look at you." He grinned. "I am excited. I haven't experienced something like this before. A human mutating like this is incredible." I crossed my arms. "Yeah, well don't go poking and prodding me eh. I'm not some experiment, got it?" He held his hands up mockingly. "Got it." It all went quiet as my hand traveled down to my stomach, where a small ball of life was growing. I frowned. "(Y/N)?" The doctor looked at me concerned. "What's wrong?" I looked over at him. "I'm pregnant." He nodded. "I'm having a baby. We're having a baby." I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I couldn't tell my parents, they'd kill me. "Yeah we are," he clutched my hand tighter. "I know you're scared and that you didn't really want this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen. I still haven't figured out why or how but it has. It's your decision what happens next and I'll support you whatever you choose." I smiled at him and he returned it. "I can't tell my parents. I mean not yet anyway. At some point yeah but I just want this to be between us." His smile grew into a grin. "Does this mean what I think it means?" I nodded. "This might be my only opportunity. I mean sure there would probably be other opportunities, but being with you and now this child growing inside me just feels right. I want to be with you, wherever this takes us." His smile grew if that was even possible, and he lunged forward pulling me into to tight hug. "I love you (y/n), more than anything." I felt a few tears gather in my eyes as he admitted this to me. I looked up and pecked the bottom of his chin, not quite pulling myself up properly to kiss his lips. "I love you too" the tiny tears fell and he wiped them away with his thumbs. He rested his chin on top of my head as we sat there for a little while. "Think you're well enough to go to bed? I mean a proper bed not this old thing." I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me, shuffling off the bed with me in his arms. "I can walk you know," I stated, wiggling my naked toes. He reluctantly put me down and after a few wobbles I managed to get walking, with the Doctors help of course. "Let's find your bedroom." He said, an arm around my waist as we headed out the room.

A short walk later, thanks to the TARDIS re-arranging the décor, we arrived at a wooden door with my name carved into it, and circular galifreyan writing just below. I paused feeling a sense of excitement and nervousness. I looked back at the Doctor who smiled at me, nodding towards the door for me to open it. Taking a deep breath I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

I paused in the doorway as my eyes scanned the room. It was huge. Well bigger than my own bedroom in my home town anyway. A king sized bed, with metal headboards, sat off to the left, fairly lights wrapped around the frame. Opposite the bed stood a vintage looking dressing table, which matched the theme of the room. The wallpaper behind the bed and across that wall was a dark cream, with birds in a turquoise with added glitter. This room was very me, in fact it was how I'd pictured decorating my room at home. At the far side of the room there were two doors, one directly ahead and one off to the right. "En-suit?" I asked, looking back at the Doctor. He nodded and pointed to the door on the right. "And that's a walk in wardrobe. I may have given the old girl some ideas. The rest well that was up to her." He walked in and sat down in the old fashioned chair which sat in front of the dressing table. I slowly stepped into the room onto the plush, soft carpet. It was then that I noticed a chaise lounge behind the open door. I smiled before turning to the Doctor who was grinning. "You know I've always wanted one of them." He chuckled and stood moving beside me again. "So, what do you think?" I grinned. "It's perfect. Thank you old girl," I said looking up at the ceiling, only then noticing the glowing constellation painted there. The Doctor pouted, causing me to giggle. "And thank you. I'm guessing that was your idea." He nodded and pecked my forehead. "Right then, sleep. You can explore more when you feel stronger. Got to let this little one rest too." He proceeded to tickle my tummy which made me fall into a fit of giggles. "Okay, okay. We've got it. We're going." I fell backwards onto the silky sheets of the bed and he laughed. "Aren't you going to put on any pjs?" I shook my head, yawning. "Nah, too tired. Come to bed mister. Don't want to be waking up and screaming the place down. Again." He smiled and sighed. "What's up?" I asked as he sat on the bed beside where I lay. "These visions you have, they've got to be something. We'll find out, at some point." I frowned. I hadn't really thought about them. I mean there were so many other things that I had on my mind right now. That was the least of my worries. The Doctor flopped backwards, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket, before wrapping an arm around me as I snuggled closer. He yawned too which I thought was odd as he didn't really seem to get tired. It must have been him having been away. He never did explain where he had been and there was something odd. Something he wasn't telling me. "Doctor?" I asked quietly, but there was no reply. I looked up to find that he had drifted off. He looked so peaceful and happy just laying there. _I'll ask him later_ I thought as I drifted off also.

 **So the Doctor's back, yay, and Y/N's pregnant and mutating, wonder how that happened eh? They're way too sweet together :)**


	7. The Journey

_It was dark. There was something moving in the shadows chasing a group of people. It was Julia and a few of the other society crew. It was meeting night, but things hadn't quite gone to plan. "Quick get inside," an American voice shouted in front, from the entrance to the university. A group of army land rovers were parked there, and men in black military uniform with red berets stood with guns in hand. The group ran inside and the soldiers advanced behind them, creating a barrier inside the doors, which they locked. A snarl and a howl sounded off into the distance. It wasn't going to end well._

I awoke breathing a little heavier than I'd like. Luckily I hadn't startled the Doctor, who still lay fast asleep. His release on me had slackened, which meant I could move and sit up, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes. My friends were in danger, or so my vision saw. There was a light knock on the bedroom door which alerted me to my surroundings once more. I stood a little shakily on my legs and shuffled to the door opening it. "Sam" I said seeing the younger winchesters face. "Hey (y/n). I saw that you'd left the medical bay. Your phone was ringing, I hope you didn't mind me answering it. It was a friend of yours, someone called Julia. She said that she and some other people were trapped in your university building as there was something outside." I breathed a shaky breath, which alerted him. "(Y/N)? What is it?" I shook my head. "It's nothing. I'll explain on the way. Do you think you could drive me there?" He nodded a little confused. "Good, come on then." I said about to shut the door before I realised I needed shoes. I sighed. "Meet me by the impala in 10." He left as I headed back into the room and over to the walk in wardrobe to grab some shoes. Quickly pulling on a pair of trainers I took one last look at the still sleeping time lord before heading out, closing the door behind.

Sam stood exactly where I told him to wait, wearing a jacket and holding the impalas keys in his hand. "You going to tell me what's going on? You're being all secretive." I nodded and opened the passenger door, remembering that it was of course a left hand drive car, meaning the passenger side was opposite to usual. It was dark out now, which made me only think more of my vision. Sam hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine, before reversing and heading up the hill.

"So what's going on?" He asked again, glancing over at me for like the billionth time. "It's complicated. I mean really complicated." He looked a little annoyed by my answer. I sighed. "Okay. I had a vision. Well I've had a few, which I've recently found to actually happen." He looked a little shocked, but I knew he understood. "I know you went though all that a long time ago Sam but these are different. I saw what was happening to my friends before you even came to tell me Julia had phoned, that's why I was awake." I sighed again leaning back heavily in the seat. Rubbing my eyes I thought again about how messed up this whole situation was. "So what do we do?" He asked glancing over again. I shook my head. "I wish I knew. The Doctor would know. The Doctor always knows. He'd probably be furious that I'm here and not resting. I mean I feel fine now, except for…" I trailed off. "Except for what?" He questioned. _He asks a lot of questions_ I thought. We were just exiting the village I lived in, heading up a hill when I answered. "I'm mutating. I didn't think it was even possible for a human to become a time lord but there we go, eh." Sam was getting confused I could see, either because of what I was saying or the fact that he was driving on the opposite side of the road with no idea as to where we were going. I mentally shook my head. "Time lord?" He asked. I took an intake of breath and sighed a "yeah". He cocked an eyebrow. "The Doctor's a Time Lord. An alien from the planet Gallifrey. Basically what the show Doctor Who is about. His life, his adventures, his battles, his losses." My face turned sad. _What if he looses me?_ I dreaded the thought. I loved him so much and this baby completed that, unless it so happened to be Sam's which I paled at. It seemed more unlikely, though the Doctor didn't actually tell me how far gone I actually was. But the fact that I hadn't had my period 4 days ago brought me to the conclusion that it was the Doctors. "(Y/n)?" I heard Sam call, cutting me from my thoughts. "You okay? You just sort of blanked out." I nodded. "I'm good, just thinking. Uh go straight on at the round about," I said, noticing where we were. He followed my direction but pulled over just after. "Why we stopping?" I questioned with confusion. He turned fully to look at me. "Be straight with me here. What happened between us, that was real right?" I nodded slowly. "Of course it was. I love you, just things have become a little more complicated since what we did." My phone started to ring from my pocket which I checked, but didn't answer. It was the Doctor. "Complicated how? Apart from you mutating, how can it be any more complicated?" Sam was begging to raise his voice a little which I didn't like. My phone buzzed again, this time with a text from the Time Lord, asking where I was. I pocketed the phone again. "Sam just don't. I'm not in the mood for arguing." Sam's phone buzzed this time, as mine rang again. "I want to know, that's all I'm asking." I shook my head, and he lunged forward to grab my hands. I struggled to pull them away, but he still held on. "Sam just let me go." He shook his head "not until you tell me what's going on!" Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes as I shouted "I'm pregnant" at him. He let go and I jumped out the car, beginning the walk towards my university. It would probably be quieter than the younger Winchester keeping asking questions.

I'd barely gotten down the road and around the corner when I heard the impala slowly approaching. The window rolled down. "Go away Sam, I'm not in the mood for explaining," I said, not even turning to look at the driver. I hugged my arms around me at the bitter chill in the air, knowing I should have grabbed a jacket or something. "Come on (y/n) just get in. It's freezing and I don't want you walking around in your condition. Who knows what could be lurking out there." I turned to him sharply, giving him a look when he said "condition". He winced, realising what he had said. "Sorry I asked. I just feel I have a responsibility to keep you safe. Can you please just get in. The Doctor will kill me if I left you on your own to freeze to death." I shrugged and headed round to the passenger seat, hopping into the much warmer car. "He'd probably kill you anyway. Especially if he found out what we did in bed." The younger Winchester blushed a little, turning to pull a blanket off the back seat. "Here. Wrap yourself in this. You must have been frozen out there." He proceeded to wrap it round me, before we continued our journey to my university.

The journey was quiet for a while, before I decided to turn the radio on, daring not to re-tune it because Dean would be pissed. My eyes lit up as a Coldplay song came on the radio. "I love this song" I stated, turning it up. I began singing "hymn for the weekend". Sam looked over and gave me a strange look as we stopped at a set of traffic lights. "What! I love this song" he smiled and shook his head and we turned and headed down a hill, under a duel carriageway. "Makes a change from Deans usual" Sam stated. Suddenly the impala began coughing and spluttering. "Uh Sam?" I said feeling a little panicky. "Damn it. Something's wrong," he explained, managing to pull the car in under the carriageway out of the way of the main road. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel as the engine died. I clutched the blanket tighter as I knew we'd have no choice but to walk the rest of the journey, which was quite a distance. We were only about half way there. _God damn it. I'm such a curse._ Sam looked over at me. "We'll have to walk. Do you think you can manage?" I nodded silently. "Okay. Well we'll need a few things from the trunk, just for precaution." I nodded again before we both hopped out. I stood under the streetlamp, checking the missed calls from the Doctor and the messages he'd left, as Sam rummaged through the trunk, gathering together many bits of weaponry. I looked up after finishing reading my messages, and I'm glad I did because a man with a row of sharp pointy teeth was running towards me. "Sam!" I shouted as it lunged on me, teeth piercing my neck. There was a gun shot from the distance, which unfortunately for the vampire, hit him in the back of the head, the bullet going right through and out between the eyes, spraying me in its blood. It staggered backwards still alive, turning to the shooter. "Shit" I heard him say, _because it was definitely a bloke_. A minute later Sam swung a machete and sliced the vampires head clean from its shoulders. I felt the need to vomit, but managed to retain from doing so, noticing the shooter and another man strolling towards us. _Oh god, more complicated_ I thought as I realised that Sherlock and John Watson were right in front of me. "What the hell was that?" John asked as Sam came and checked on me, using the blanket to wipe the blood splatters before noticing my neck. "(y/n)?" He put his fingers to the holes and I winced. The blood from the vampire had splattered over that area. That's when I started to panic. "Oh god," I said, leaning heavily against the bonnet of the impala. Sam hugged me close, trying to keep me warm against the bitter chill which had fallen. "What if I'm infected Sam. What if I turn?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "We don't know that." He replied knowing that I could be right, before turning to the two new faces. "Who're you?" Sherlock removed his coat and passed it over to me, which I thought was odd because he wasn't like that, at least not on TV. I put it on, feeling like a child in my dads clothes. "The names Sherlock Holmes. This is Doctor John Watson." The said man answered, smirking as I waved my arms around at the sleeves being too long. "I'm Sam, this is (y/n)" the Winchester said pointing between us. I gave a little wave . "What was that thing? It wasn't human I got that much." John asked, crouching down and pointing the gun at the decapitated head, using it to push it. "It's a vampire, well was," I said, looking over at Sam who was using the discarded blanket to clean the blade of the machete, before throwing the blanket in the trunk and the machete into a duffle bag. He zipped up the bag before throwing it on his shoulder and taking my arm. "We need to get moving, but your welcome to tag along," I said smiling at the pair. "Where are you heading?" Sherlock asked as we began the walk. "My university. My friends are inn danger and I need to get there. Except…" I looked at the younger Winchester. "Except the car broke down and now we have to walk." I finished. Sam looked sheepishly at me as we began our journey. "Well Dean was supposed to be going to re-fuel, and obviously we ended up here," Sam stated. I elbowed him lightly. "Hey I wasn't blaming you, or Dean for that matter. Probably would have happened anyway." He smiled down at me as I took the lead, Sherlock making his way towards the front of our group while John walked along side Sam.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your coat," I said looking over to Sherlock, who was now walking level with me. He smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. You need it more than I do, especially with you being..." he paused and I knew what he meant. he'd guessed about me being pregnant. "Guess you didn't dress for the weather." I shook my head. To be honest I hadn't thought how cold it was going to get. The weather had been warm over the past week and at night also, so for tonight to be cold it didn't seem right at all. "No. But then I wasn't really planing on going out. I should be resting," I said making quotation marks when saying the word resting. I shook my head. "It's long and complicated. You're probably wondering how you're suddenly a long way from Baker Street. In Birmingham in fact." He looked a little confused but kept his eyes on me as I continued. "Uh you're in a different universe. A universe where you're a fictional character from a TV show which is based on books written by Arthur Conan Doyal. Keeping up?" He nodded, briefly looking back at Sam and John. "Sam's also from a TV show called supernatural. He's a hunter who kills Demons and all matter of the supernatural with his brother Dean. And me, well I'm the girl who watches way too much TV and fell in love with a fictional character and got pregnant." I winced a little at the last bit. "Sorry, you didn't really need to know that last bit." I mentally slapped myself. My brain was working faster than my mouth, again. I sighed. "Are you and Sam?" I shook my head, quickly. "No, no. It's not deans either. It's the Doctor's. Uh you'll meet him probably at some point. His life is way too complicated to fully explain. He just sort of dropped into my garden last week and well he's still here. Then more of you guys turned up." I shook my head an odd sensation coming over me. I suddenly felt dizzy. "Sam!" I quickly shouted to him as I nearly tumbled. He rushed over and grabbed my arms to steady me. John was at my side also, his doctor instincts kicking in as Sherlock watched on. "(Y/N)? What is it? What are you feeling?" The Winchester passed his duffle bag to Sherlock, who held it confused, as Sam bent down so he was eye level with me. He frowned, which I knew wasn't good. "Sam? My eyes have changed colour haven't they? I'm infected?" Sam gave a subtle nod grabbing my arms a little tighter. We weren't that far from the university now. "I'll make a cure. Just like what I did for Dean. Yeah?" I nodded and pulled on his arms. "We keep going. We get to my university and then you lock me in one of the rooms away from everyone. I am not going to turn. I don't want to hurt anyone." Sherlock and John looked a little confused as I began to start walking again, though I stumbled and fell on my backside. Sam quickly pulled me up and into his arms. "If you need to bite, try not to." I chuckled at his comment. And tried to cross my heart, well hearts. "Are either of you going to explain?" John asked as we walked off again. "Uh, well I got bitten by that vampire. Unfortunately it's blood came into contact with mine and now I'm infected." I explained. "Don't worry though. Sam knows of a cure so as long as I don't drink someone's blood, I'll be fine to be reversed." John was really confused I could tell, Sherlock however looked almost concerned. Considering in the TV show he didn't show his feelings, he certainly was now. "So which way now?" Sam asked. I felt sorry for him having to carry me, I mean I wasn't exactly light but he already knew that. "Uh just keep following the signs for Millennium point," I said getting slightly distracted by the fact my phone was ringing again. "Aren't you going to answer that?" John questioned looking over at me. "Nope." I plainly said after taking it from my pocket and having a quick peek. It was the time lord again. I gave Sam a knowing look, him guessing exactly who it was. A text came through next as we rounded a corner near to the main building of the university. There was a howl in the distance which made us freeze. "Please tell me that wasn't a werewolf?" I said quietly. Sherlock looked around us, pulling a gun out of the coat I was still wearing. I was nervous at the thought of actually having a gun on me the whole time I had been wearing his coat. My phone buzzed again, this time an unknown number. "God your brother's texting me now," I said as we slowly and steadily took a left and ended up outside the university building. The lights from inside dazzled me and I squinted in an attempt to protect my eyes. "This it?" John asked as I squinted. "Yeah," I ground out as we walked to the doors which didn't open. A group of soldiers were inside, their guns pointed towards the doors. "Damn it. It's unit." I said, wiggling out of Sam's grip. Putting me down I started banging on the doors. "Open up. Julia! I got your message. I know you're here." I shouted. A familiar silhouette walked towards the doors, waving for the soldiers to put their guns down as he approached. "Well, I was expecting someone taller," he said in a strong American accent, opening the doors. "Yeah well you're stuck with me Jack. Guessing Julia explained. Anyway no flirting." I said pointing towards the men behind me as I took a few shaky steps inside. "Sam, Sherlock and John," I gestured to each man in turn as I all but toppled over. Jack grabbed my arm and I tried to pull away. "Hey, hey!" He called as I struggled from his grasp. "(Y/n) lets get you inside," Sam said grabbing both arms as I reared away from the bright lights, pulling Sherlocks coat over my face. "What's going on?" I heard Julia say as we all entered the building, the unit soldiers taking their guard again, looking a little weary of me. I looked up to see her with a few of my other society friends "lysz you're better at explaining the whole vampire thing," I said taking a few stumbles past her towards the stairs, flashing the bite marks on my neck at her. On the way I noticed Martha Jones giving me strange looks, in fact everyone was. Well I was the girl who was currently mutating, pregnant with a time tot, _you got to admit it's a cute name for a baby Timelord,_ and had vampire blood in my veins threatening to turn me. "Where you going?" I heard Sherlock say from behind as I reached the first floor. I hadn't realised that everyone I knew, bar the soldiers, were following, looking really concerned for me. "Third floor. I require locking in a room. Don't bother asking why just do it." I threw my mobile to the next face I saw which so happened to be mo sat on the second floor. I gave him a sad smile. "Text the doctor. He should be here. He's going to hate my guts for being here when I should be resting." I tapped his shoulder as I tried to fight against the craving I was starting to feel. I bared my vampire fangs briefly, before pinching myself. "No. Stop it." I growled at myself, quickening my pace. By the time I reached the third floor I was exhausted, not surprising with me being not very physically fit and carrying around a bundle of life. "(Y/n)?" Sam asked, as I turned right and headed away from the little cafe sat at the top of the stairs. I knew which room to go to. I saw this in my vision. Yeah I could have changed what I had seen, but like the Doctor would say "it's a fixed point in time" I sighed and kept walking, taking a left at the end of the corridor. I kept going, eventually reaching the room I was looking for. I opened the door switching the lights off and moving to the centre of the room. Sam gestured back at the others to stand outside as he walked in slowly. "(Y/N)?" He asked again. I threw off Sherlocks coat and handed it to Sam. "This room Sam. I need you to lock me in. I don't want to hurt anyone." I turned and looked at the window as a few rain drops started to fall. I sighed. _The doctor is going to kill me for what's happened._ I turned to a nearby table and began pushing it. "Woah what're you doing?" Sam questioned rushing over leaving Sherlocks coat by the door. "Creating a circle for me to sit in." I looked at him as he moved my hands from the table. "You're pregnant, you shouldn't be doing that." Instead he began to move the table I had started as I stood there.

Gradually a circle had been made in the middle of the room, the tables surrounding me. These tables were tall, kind of like the ones in a science lab in secondary school. Sam looked at me sadly. "It's okay Sam. I'll be fine. I can't hurt anyone now." He moved to the door, grabbing the detectives coat and opened it again. "But you could hurt yourself," he mumbled quietly as he left and closed the door behind him. Fiddling with the lock on the door he peered through the glass as it clicked locked. I sighed and looked down. As Sam was heading away from the door, two voices alerted me. "Where the hell have you been" I heard Dean shout as he came into view along the window separating the room and the corridor. Behind him was the Doctor. I tensed. _Aww crap. He's going to go ballistic._ "Where is she?" He asked and Sam turned to look at me. The time lord followed his gaze until his eyes landed on me. "(Y/N)" I smiled sadly before convulsing. "(Y/N)!" He started shouting my name as he moved to open the door. "It's locked. Why's it locked?" He asked banging on the door and trying to open it. He brought out his sonic screwdriver. "No don't. She was bitten by a vampire. She's turning." Dean looked at Sam horrified as he told them. "What? How could you let this happen," the Doctor argued back, clenching his fists. "It's not like I could have prevented it. I tried. The Impala broke down," Sam shouted back. I shook my head as they continued arguing that. "Boys this isn't helping!" I screeched back. They stopped. "It can still be reversed Doctor. Sam and Dean have done it before, they can do it again. They just need a few things, which could be a little difficult to gather. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I've locked myself in here. You need to realise that I did this. It was my fault, not Sam's." I explained to the Time Lord. He placed his hand on the glass of the door and I mirrored his movements, though my hand wasn't touching the glass. "We'll get the cure (y/n). I'll contact Cas and see if he can help." Dean said before heading away. Sam followed a few seconds later, the Doctor and him glaring at each other before he left. "I'll be fine Doctor. I can't go anywhere." He shook his head. "You shouldn't have left. You need rest." I huffed. "I'm fine and don't you go on about the mess I've now gotten myself into. I trust Sam and Dean as much as I trust you. They will get this cure and I'll be okay. I just need to keep myself away from you and everyone else. I didn't want you to see this. I don't want you to see this." He looked a little hurt, but looked more hurt when I told him to go and do something more useful other than stand there keeping watch over me. He stormed off.

 **Poor Doctor, all he wants to do is protect her. She doesn't listen, could get her into more trouble. You'll have to wait to find out.**


	8. The Vampire cure

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"My next visitor was Julia, about ten or so minutes later. "Guess he sent you to check on me" I blurted, slouched in a chair my head resting on the desk in front of me. "Actually no. I wanted to say that Mr grumpy and your favourite companion just turned up." My head shot up suddenly. "You mean Clara and 12?" I asked. She nodded. Man it was getting more complicated. "Also you hurt his feelings. 11 that is." I sighed. I didn't mean too after all. "I'm sorry. It's just he keeps telling me to rest which is understandable with my current situation, and I don't mean the vampire thing. I'm mutating Julia. Into a Timelord which is quite painful at times." I looked down and rubbed a hand over my flat stomach. "And now I'm pregnant with his child too. This is so messed up," I mumbled the last bit. emI keep saying that don't I?/em Sighing again I placed both hands on the desk, flexing my fingers. "Wow okay, wasn't exactly what I meant when I said give it a chance, but. So hormones then, getting in the way that is." I nodded sadly. "I didn't mean to shout at him. God I hope I haven't driven him away." Julia shook her head. "I highly doubt that. He loves you. And I'm sure he understands, I mean he mentioned a few times that he was a dad once, in the TV show that is." I nodded. Julia was right, he should understand the whole hormones thing, but it had been a while for him. He had probably lost track of what it was like to be a dad or be in love with someone. And me, well I'd never had any of that before. It was going to be a long and bumpy road. "So, have Sam and Dean managed to get in contact with Cas?" I asked, rubbing my forehead at the headache which was just starting. " Well they phoned him and he answered, but they don't know whether he's going to poof in. It's like you said to Sam, different universe. He might not be able to find them." I nodded slowly, guessing he has mentioned our chat. "Well let's hope he comes, for my sake. I'm not having myself locked away here forever. And at some point I'll have to pee." She grinned and chuckled at my comment. "Anyway, you should be keeping an eye on the others. Oh and tell Mo I want my phone back, but the Doctor can take care of it for a bit." She chuckled saluting before heading away. I smiled to myself and shook my head. "Well I guess it's just you and me," I said looking down at my non-existent bump. I yawned feeling exhausted after our journey. What I would give right now to be curled up in bed with the Doctor by my side, his arm wrapped around me. emWhy did I have to be so stupid. /emI face planted the desk willing to just fall asleep, but the sound of fluttering wings alerted me to a new arrival. My head shot up and that's when I saw the familiar face of Castiel stood in the centre of the room. "Cas?" I said not really believing what I saw, but I should be used to that by now. So much was going on around me. He quickly pulled out his Angel Blade, brandishing it in front of him as he looked at me. "You're a vampire," he stated. I would have rolled my eyes but things were looking pretty serious. "Cas don't. I haven't turned." I tried as he moved a little closer. "Why haven't Sam and Dean killed you," I was actually taken aback by what he was saying and it scared me. "Sam and Dean called you to help them with a cure Castiel. It's complicated, they're better at explaining. But they're trying to help me."I looked at him trying to silently plead for him to listen and understand, but a large crash and a window leading to the outside smashed, shattering completely. A Cyberman entered, bearing in mind we were on the third floor. It was one of the new type from later in 11s era. He hadn't even met them yet and I really didn't want to. Cas disappeared in a flap of his wings, leaving me alone. One minute I was in the circle of tables and the next thing I knew I was on the other side of the room near the door, which was of course locked. I banged my hands against it, but it was no use. I had no other choice than to smash through the window to the hall. Taking a step back I ran towards it at speeds I didn't think I was capable of and fell through, cutting my chest with a large shard of glass. Scrambling to my feet I glanced back at the approaching Cyberman and made my way down the corridor towards the others./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"11 spotted me first, my bloody hand covering the cut on my chest. "(Y/N)!" He shouted as I collapsed to my knees. "Cyberman" I said, struggling to push myself further. He looked up and quickly spotted the Cyberman smashing it's way out of the room. "Okay, TARDIS now. Everybody now. Go, go, go!" He shouted picking me up in his arms. I groaned in pain, shards of glass still in my skin. "Uh you seriously need a sonic," he mumbled carrying me quickly towards the stairs, following everyone else. "Yeah, well that's no good now. I just smashed through some thick glass," I said a tad sarcastically wincing. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped earlier," I apologised as we reached the second floor. We were about to head across the bridge towards Millennium point but a group of advancing Cybermen put an end to that. "Damn it. My TARDIS is that way," he shouted in exasperation. I was beginning to feel really dizzy and felt like passing out but I tried to hold on for as long as possible. "Ground floor," 12 shouted over, leading us down that way. 11 gave me an odd look. "Uh yeah I should explain, he's you." He didn't even ask just nodded as we kept descending till we reached the bottom floor and the TARDIS stood there. 12 unlocked the doors and gestured to Clara, Martha, Jack and my friends to enter before he followed, myself and 11 entering last leaving the unit soldiers shooting at the advancing Cybermen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"12 got to piloting the TARDIS as my friends looked around in shock at actually being in the TARDIS. It didn't really faze me that much because I was used to the whole situation by now, that and I was currently bleeding out. As soon as we were in orbit 12 ran over and got 11 to follow him towards the medical bay, not before telling everyone not to touch anything. I noticed Clara looking over at me a little worried and following on behind, leaving the other occupants in the control room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"I was quickly placed on a trolley bed in the medical bay, which wasn't so different from the one in 11s TARDIS. "Arg" I groaned feeling my body burning up, trying to fight the vampire in me and keep myself awake. "(Y/N) listen to me. You're going to be okay, just keep calm. Stay with me." He tried but all I could hear was my blood pumping through my body. 12 dragged a trolley over just as Clara entered. She came over and used her hands to apply pressure to my cut. "Thanks" 11 called as he grabbed a few bits from the trolley. I didn't see what as my vision began to blur. "Doctor," I croaked as I weakly clawed the bed. "Stay with me (y/n)." It was no good. Blackness consumed my vision and I passed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"em"(Y/N)!" 11 shouted as I lost consciousness. He grabbed some dressing squares, ripping my shirt open and putting them over the cut to soak up some blood, getting Clara to re-apply pressure as 12 went to grab some water. Picking up a pen-like device 11 pointed it at the cut and activated it. The blood vessels repaired and the blood stopped. He gave a breath of relief, chucking the device back into a bowl on the trolley. "Is she okay? Will she be okay now?" Clara asked moving her hands away. "She will be. She has to be." He said, taking away the blood soaked dressing pads and throwing them into a bin. When 12 came back with some warm water he dipped some cotton wool into it and used it to wipe away some of the blood from where the cut was, cleaning it up and removing some smaller shards of glass, before 11 took a needle and thread and sewed up the cut. "Not exactly the best sewer I hope she'll forgive me. (Y/N) could do much better." He said a little sadly. I looked pale lying there, my chest slowly rising and falling. Clara looked from him to 12 and then to me. 12 got the hint and looked at Clara. "Clara could you take the Doctor to the kitchen. Make him a tea or something. I can finish off here." She nodded and went to lead him. "I'm fine. I should stay with (y/n) in case she wakes up." 11 insisted. "I'll let you know when she's awake. Go," 12 waved him off and reluctantly 11 left with Clara. The older Doctor looked down at my exhausted body and began to wipe away at the blood encrusting my body as before. As he was finishing up (y/n) stirred. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;""Uhh," I groaned coming around again. When my eyes fluttered open I was surprised to see 12 standing there over me. "Hi Doctor," I said putting on a false smile. I still felt like crap and actually felt like I was about to throw up. "How are you feeling?" He asked as I pulled my shirt closed to hide what little of my modesty I had left now. "Uh like I'm burning up on the inside and I don't suppose you've got a bucket or something because I'm actually going to throw up," I covered my mouth as I felt the vomit rise from my stomach. 12 quickly grabbed a bowl which was a bit like one of those in a hospital. I grabbed it just in time to throw up into it. After I had finished he handed me a paper towel and removed the bowl. "Uh sorry about that. I should probably get used to it because it's going to happen a lot over the next however many months. How long is a time lord pregnancy anyway?" I asked, my mouth working faster than my brain. He looked at me shocked, his mouth agape. "Oh, right I probably should explain. It's a long story and half of it I don't actually know." I pulled myself up so I was sitting better and buttoned up my shirt. "Uh, I'm mutating from a human to a time lord, not sure how but there be go. Uh, I got bitten by a vampire and have their blood running through my veins too, though there's a cure for that which the Winchesters are working on." I paused. emWhere were they?/em That was something to ask 11 when I saw him next. "And yeah I'm pregnant. Not too sure how that happened either. I mean yeah we…" I cleared my throat and I noticed the Time Lord blush. "Yeah anyway." I smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed silently processing the information I had given him. That was when I heard my mobile ringing and the sound was getting louder and closer. "(Y/N) you're awake," 11 said as he walked in with a mug in one hand and my phone in the other. "It's Sam" he called handing it to me. I answered. "Sam?" I croaked. em"Where are you? Your university has been overrun by metal men."/em I nodded to myself "Cybermen and we're fine. We're in the TARDIS. Uh, I'm not sure exactly where the TARDIS is though. I'll get the Doctor to text you the coordinates or something. Have you got the vampire cure?" The Doctor's watched me as I gripped onto the edge of the bed tightly. 11 looked worried. em"Yeah, we're with Cas. Everything's ready we just need you."/em I handed the phone to the 11supth/sup Doctor and he finished up the conversation as I held onto the bed. "Okay, let's go." He said, handing me back the phone but I waved him off, telling him to hold onto it. "You okay?" He asked, crouching down and attempting to take my hands in his. "Not really, but I will be. Go get them, mister," I said poking him in the chest. He chuckled and stood, pecking me on the forehead before leaving. 12 looked at me and the disappearing time lord. "Uh, me and you. Are we…?" I nodded before he could even finish his sentence. emCome on it's obvious if I'm pregnant/em I thought. He paused before following the Timelord to the control room. I couldn't help but chuckle at his hopelessness as I settled back onto the bed once more, stroking a hand over my flat stomach at the baby within./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"I stayed in my position for the next twenty minutes before the two Winchesters, Castiel, the two Doctors and Clara came in. "(Y/N) how're you doing?" Dean asked bringing in the bits that they'd gathered together. "Never better," I said sarcastically. He sniggered as Sam and Dean got together sorting out the vampire cure. Cas, who was stood beside me, kept staring at me as they worked, which was a little creepy. "Uh (y/n)," he started gaining my full attention. "Sorry about what I said earlier." I waved him off before he could continue further. "Cas it's fine. You were just trying to protect everyone. If he'd heard though," I nodded over to 11 who was stood in the corner watching me silently. "I think he'd be pretty pissed if he had heard what you said to me. It kinda scared me a bit if I'm honest. I like you. You're a great guy, uh Angel." I looked over at Sam and Dean putting together a concoction of nasty looking things, including some of the vampire blood from the one that turned me. It turned out they just grabbed the head which Sam had chopped off earlier and brought that with them. Made me feel a bit queasy just looking at it but at least I wouldn't be a vampire anymore. Dean poured the liquid concoction into a glass and handed it over to me, while Sam grabbed a bucket. The older Timelord looked at them and me concerned. "God it smells awful," I said making a face of discussed and feeling vomit rise from my stomach. "Yeah trust me, it tastes bad too," Dean stated. I rolled my eyes. emWell, that made things so much better. /emI brought it to my lips and gulped it down quickly, trying not to taste it so much. Sam quickly held the bucket in front of me as I vomited. I fell backwards onto the bed convulsing a little as the 11supth/sup Doctor rushed over worried. I felt him take my hand as I lay panting, my vision becoming clearer from how it had been. I could no longer hear the blood rushing through my body which I was grateful for. "(Y/N)?" The younger Time Lord said looking down at me. "Apart from seriously needing to wash my mouth out, I don't feel like a vampire anymore." Sam and Dean both chuckled at my comment, while the 11th Doctor and Clara just smiled. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt, smearing black, from what I had puked up, down my chin. 12 made a face, suggesting that it was still there. "I guess I should have a shower and freshen up," I said jumping up, wincing a little at the pain from the cut on my chest, and walking out of the medical bay. I paused though and walked back remembering that we were in 12s TARDIS. "Uh, we're in the other TARDIS. Which means my parents are still in yours." 11 made an 'oh' face realising what I meant. "My TARDIS is still at your university." I nodded slowly realising that the Cybermen were there, had been there. My parents could be in danger. "We should go back," I called stepping out of the room again and heading down the corridor. I was aware of people following me, but I didn't know exactly who until I reached the control room, realising that it was 11 and the Winchesters. "Y/N you look better," Lysz said realising that I had taken the cure. "Cheers. Tasted as awful as It looked. Anyway, my parents are in his TARDIS. I need to get them." I explained pointing at 11. 12 and Clara entered a few minutes later. He moved straight over to the console and began piloting us back to my university. We landed a few minutes later and after a quick scan outside, the coast was clear. I slipped out the door before the time lords could say anything to stop me. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"We had parked up on the 3suprd/sup floor where we had been before. "Damn it. You could have parked closer," I cursed at 12 as the two Timelords exited the TARDIS. Cas, Sam, and Dean followed, with the rest of the occupants slowly filling out. "Sorry. At least there are no Cybermen," he said. I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd jinx it. He always did. I took a few steps forward, realising it was quiet. Too quiet. Creeping over to the staircase I looked over the banister, only to notice the soldiers all dead and a group of Cybermen crowded around. I bent down and I noticed 11 had snuck closer to me. I pointed back at the others, gesturing that they should get back to the TARDIS, knowing that he wouldn't leave me. "The soldiers are dead and there are Cybermen," I stated, looking at the Timelord beside me. He took my hand and nodded. "Okay. We get back to my TARDIS now. We'll be okay there. You can get cleaned up and have some sleep." I mentally shook my head, he was all for me resting. I squeezed his hand and started creeping down the stairs, him following behind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"We reached the second floor and I snuck my head around the stair frame. "How far away is the TARDIS?" I whispered, worried there could be Cybermen around. "Straight over the bridge and through the barriers." I nodded realising that he had parked in the adjoining building. I pulled on his hand, willing to make a dash and not realising that there was a Cyberman rounding a corner behind us. "Leg-it," I shouted as we sprinted down the corridor towards his TARDIS. As we got closer I began to lag behind, my hand slipping from the time lords grasp. "Come on (y/n)" he shouted back, opening the barriers in front and looking back at the advancing Cyberman. I reached the barriers and was about to go through before there was a flash and I was no longer where I had been./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;""(Y/N)!" emThe time lord shouted, seeing her disappear in a flash. He breathed heavily, worried for her safety and her whereabouts. She could be anywhere. It was then that he realised the situation and continued running to his TARDIS. Reaching it he opened the door and ran inside. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"em"Doctor?" (Y/N)'s mother called as the family stood in the control room. He whipped round to see them looking at him concerned. "What's going on? Where's my daughter?" He cleared his throat at her question. "I'll get her back." The doctor said getting to the console and piloting the TARDIS to who knows where. "Back from where? Where is she?" Her father asked in rage. "I don't know. But if she's anywhere she's likely to be on board a Dalek spaceship," the alien answered, remembering what he and Dean had seen on board that ship. That machine. And that's when he started to panic inside. He didn't know what that machine was for, but it couldn't be good. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm; padding-bottom: 1.0pt; mso-padding-bottom-alt: 1.0pt; border-bottom: 3.0pt dotted windowtext;"I was onboard what felt like a spaceship judging by the vibration in the floor. It was dark, save a pale red light from down the hallway I had arrived in. I was pretty terrified. I was alone and there was no Doctor to look out for me now. Not knowing what to do I cautiously walked towards the light, which I found to be a bad idea when a very familiar shape began to glide around the corner, followed by another and another. Daleks. This was a Dalek ship. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" One of them barked at me. My blood ran cold. What would they do to me? I started to head back the way I had come, keeping eye contact with them, which was obviously a bad idea when I found that another group of Daleks had advanced from the other end of the corridor. I was trapped. "YOU WILL MOVE. MOVE!" Another of the Daleks barked, shoving its plunger into my back to push me along, back towards the red light at the end of the corridor and where the first group had appeared from. I really didn't like this. "What do you want with me?" I asked, emwhy am I asking them questions? This is bloody mad. /emOne of their heads turned to look at me. "YOU BROUGHT US HERE. YOU ARE THE PROGNOSTICATOR." I frowned. emWell, that's one word for it. After all, I could see the future, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. /em"How can I have brought you here? I'm just a stupid old human," I tried, really hoping that they wouldn't scan me and find out that I was now indeed half Timelord or there 'bouts. The Daleks didn't say anything as they continued leading me down the corridor, eventually coming across a room which had a pale blue light. In this room, I noticed two things. A large cylindrical tank filled with a greenish liquid, which currently stood unoccupied, and a large and complicated looking computer. I had a really bad feeling I knew what was going to happen next, and I wasn't going to like it one bit. A Dalek which had been in this room when we entered, moved away from the computer and rolled up to me, taking over from the other Daleks in proceeding to shove me along. It pushed me towards the tank and it was then that I knew it was intended for me. emOh shit. I am not going in there/em. It wasn't like I had any choice. The next thing I knew another Dalek had wheeled over and jabbed a needle into my arm, injecting something, I didn't know exactly what but it made me feel all giddy. I stumbled and was shoved ever closer to the tank, getting pushed into a sort of decontamination chamber which was attached to the cylinder. After that, I was on my own. The Dalek had retreated and the one had returned back to the computer. Using its plunger it twisted a few knobs and the next thing I knew I was submerged in the green liquid. I found that I could breathe it which was odd, but at least I knew I wasn't going to drown, especially with me being claustrophobic. They obviously wanted me alive. I suddenly felt a great deal of pain in my arms as tubes shot out and pierced my skin. I let out a scream, but it was muffled by the liquid. No one could hear me. I panicked. emWhat's going to happen to me? /emWas all I could think of as I stood there, a dull throbbing in my arms as something was slowly pumped into my body. It was then that whatever they had injected me with began to fully take hold and my vision began to darken around the edges. emDoctor, wherever you are, please come and find me, /emwas the last thing I thought before the blackness consumed me and I was unconscious/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm;""Please come and find me" emthe Doctor heard in his mind. It was (y/n)'s voice and she sounded scared. If only he knew exactly where she was. He knew that the Daleks wanted her for something, and when he had been on board their ship there was a bunch of equipment which would sustain a humanoid life form. This made him worry for her safety even more. If she was there, how would he ever find her? He'd tried scanning for her, using a sample of her blood as a trace, but to no avail. She was somehow shielded from him. Sighing he threw down another switch on the console and settled the TARDIS down outside the university building, where 12 had now parked his TARDIS. He had to break the news to her friends and the others, knowing that they'd take the news badly, though not as badly as her parents had. He would find her though. He'd never give up. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.6pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; mso-border-between: 3.0pt dotted windowtext; mso-padding-between: 1.0pt; padding-top: 1.0pt; mso-padding-top-alt: 0cm;"strongSo we now know what the tank the Doctor and Dean had found previously was for. Will he find her? Well, you'll have to borrow a TARDIS or you can just read the next chapter to find out. /strongem /em/p  
/div 


End file.
